Daddy Daryl
by Writer347
Summary: Beth finds herself unexpectedly pregnant in the apocalypse but does not want everyone to know who the father of her baby is. After finding out about the pregnancy, Daryl offers to take on the role as father and help Beth raise the baby. The two grow close and feelings start to reveal themselves. Rated M for safety
1. Keeping An Eye

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 1  
** **Keeping An Eye**

 **Beth**  
Judith has been up crying and fussing all night and I am so tired, I can't remember a time when I was ever this tired. I really needed to catch up on some sleep but I don't know who I can ask to watch her. Rick was out on watch last night and only got in himself half an hour ago, he's already exhausted. Carol is busy today dealing with the walkers at the fence as there has been a bit of a build up. I wouldn't normally ask anyone else but even if I did I know the answer, they all have other jobs to do today. That means that the only person left available to look after Judith today was me. I think I only got about two hours sleep in total last night, if that. I've never looked after a baby before and I was really worried as to what could be wrong with her but when Carol had her yesterday she said she thinks she's teething. I was concerned about her because I don't want her to be this upset and in this much pain but I don't know what to do to stop it. We don't have anything she can have for the pain and I don't know how much longer I can take this… I wish Judith would sleep, even for an hour.

I had Judith in my arms and what a surprise she was crying. I cuddled her and started walking towards the communal area outside to find someone, just someone to watch her for an hour. I saw Axel sitting alone and eating his breakfast. He looked at me and studied me for a moment, I could tell he was debating about something in his head. I smiled softly at him and began to walk past him but then I felt a hand on my arm, I turned to face him and he released my arm "Everythin' ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just looking for my dad," I replied.

He looked at Judith for a moment, who was still screaming "Maybe I can help," He suggested.

"You ever taken care of a baby before?" I asked, not that I was even considering leaving her with him. He creeps me out.

"No," He answered.

"Then I don't think you can help." I told him.

Axel smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me so his hand was resting on my waist and he pulled me closer to him. Judith let out a huge wail and I tried to take a step back to go look for someone but he still had a hold of me. I don't want to be near him, he scares me. Last week I caught him following me to the showers but then he walked away when he realised I had caught him. I also catch him staring at me a lot and he tries to sit next to me all the time. When he does sit next to me he'll brush his hand across mine or rub his knee against my leg. I wanted to tell someone about him but I was worried that they would think I was paranoid. It could just be Axel's way of being friendly, even if it is a little much. I could be taking this whole thing out of proportion and I could get Axel in trouble for something he's not really doing. However, I know as much as everyone here just how dangers people are, it's not just the walkers you gotta look out for.

"Everything alright?" I turned and saw Carol walking towards us with a metal rod in her hand, she was covered in blood from head to toe from being at the fence. Axel instantly dropped his hand from my waist and I took a step away from him, Judith was still crying but not as loudly as before… maybe she's getting tired and I can sleep "Judith ok?" She asked me.

"I think you were right yesterday about her teething. I was just looking for my dad, see if he has any advice to stop her crying," I told her.

"Oh ok. Well let me put this away and I'll come with you," She said.

Carol took off the apron she was wearing over her clothes and screwed it up in a ball before dumping it in one of the bins. She walked the few meters to the weapons bin and dropped the metal rod inside before coming back to me and Judith. She didn't look as bloody and scary now she took the apron off, as she approached me she took Judith off me and we went in search of my dad.

"Are you ok?" She asked me once we were in the clear from Axel.

"Yeah I'm ok," I answered.

"I saw your face back there, you didn't look ok," She stated "Look I want you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything. If there is a problem we can fix it for you and make it better," She added.

"I know I can talk to you," I said and smiled at her.

I saw my dad and Maggie walking around the grounds together up ahead "Thanks for walking with me." I said to Carol.

She handed Judith back to me and I headed off towards my dad and Maggie, I looked behind me and saw Carol making her way inside. If she can see how I react around him then maybe she'll keep an eye on him to make sure that he behaves himself from now on.

"Dad!" I called as I neared him and Maggie.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He asked and took Judith from my arms.

"Carol thinks she's teething but she's crying so much and she hasn't slept or eaten. I've tried everything to calm her down but nothing seems to be working. Can you recommend something?" I asked him hopefully.

"There are a couple of things you can try…" He started.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** I got back from my supply run and was greeted by Rick and Carl, I got out of the car to find them already opening the trunk to see what I had managed to salvage together. It hadn't been a great run considering I had been gone for a couple but it wasn't terrible. I managed enough food to last us about a month and I found some new clothes and toys for Asskicker. I found a comic for Carl and it didn't take him long to sniff it out, he thanked me before leaving myself and Rick to look at the contents of the run.

"Not bad," He commented as he started unloading "Should last a while," He added.

"I'll have t' go again in a couple weeks but this should be good f'r now." I replied.

As Carl left us to read his new comic it was down to Rick and myself to bring everything in and put it in C Block but as soon as Rick was done helping me he made some excuse to leave. He said he had 'thangs' to do… I know sometimes he likes to go off on his own and think about things so I let him go.

I heard footsteps so looked up to see Carol walking towards me with Beth and Asskicker in tow. Beth looked exhausted and Asskicker's face was red and puffy from crying. Beth went to the other side of the room and started making a bottle for Asskicker but I noticed that Carol was looking a little off, like she wanted to say something but not knowing if she should. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed, she came and stood as close to me as possible "I have to talk to you about something," She said quietly.

"Everythin' alright?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said and I waited for her to continue "I think you need to keep a close eye on Axel. I saw him and Beth earlier, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him and she looked really uncomfortable. I asked her if she was ok and she said she was but I don't believe. She looked scared to me. The way he was looking at her just didn't seem right and I'm worried something bad might happen. I was hoping you could have a word with him and keep an eye on him," She explained to me "I think he'll be more scared of you than me," She added.

"I'll keep an eye on him," I told her "Have you told Rick or anyone else?" I asked and she shook her head 'no' "Alright well, keep it between us," I told her and she smiled in appreciation before leaving to go outside.

I saw Beth heading towards her room and I followed her, she sat down on the edge of the bed and started feeding Asskicker. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat so she knew I was there, she looked up at me in surprise but also looked a bit concerned.

"You're back," She stated "Good run?" She asked.

"Not bad, got Asskicker some more clothes, like you said," I answered and she smiled "Look I gotta talk t' yer 'bout somethin'. Carol mentioned that you might be gettin' some hassle from Axel. I told Carol I would have a word with him and keep an eye on him but yer need t' tell me if he does anythin' he shouldn't," I told her and she looked at me a little sheepishly "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing and I might have got it wrong-"

"Tell me,"

"Well last week I was walking to the showers and he was following me but when I caught him he turned in another direction," She admitted.

"You tell anyone?" I questioned.

"No." She answered.

"Did he see yer getting undressed or anythin'?"

"No, like I said I caught him and went in another direction but I did make sure to check around the doors and so on… just in case," She said.

"You leave this with me, you don't need t' worry about anythin' now," I told her.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile and looked like she genuinely meant it.

It made me angry listening to what Beth was saying about Axel. As soon as I finished our conversation I went in search of the little weasel. It was actually quite easy to find him, he was outside just standing by the watch tower door watching Maggie and Glenn making out by one of the cars. What the hell is wrong with this guy? There's something not quite right about this guy. I thought he was in prison for armed robbery but it was a toy gun or something… that's what he told Carol anyway. Something about that story doesn't add up to me but until now I've never really had reason to ask more questions. I stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around and face me.

"Hiya Daryl," He greeted with a wide smile on his face "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Yeah yer can. Stay away from Beth… and all the other women 'round here. If I hear that you been following anyone t' the showers or makin' inappropriate comments or touchin' anyone then you got me t' answer t'"

"Hey now, I didn't mean nothin' by it. I thought Carol was a lesbian, Maggie's with Glenn, Michonne scares me and I thought I'd try my chances with Beth. I've been in here a long time, I was just looking for some female company," He explained.

"Stay away from them, if I gotta come back t' yer with this then you're gonna regret it," I stated firmly.

"I'll stay away… I'm sorry." He said.

I was sure my message had been received loud and clear before walking away from him. I did sneak a look back and saw him kicking some rocks on the floor looking upset. I started walking towards Carol to let her know that I had warned him away from Beth… and everyone else. Movement from the corner of my eye made me turn around again and I saw Axel heading into C Block, I didn't want to make it obvious that I was following him so I let him go in first and let the door close before going in after him. Beth was inside with Judith on her own so I wanted to make sure she as ok. As I want inside I heard Axel's voice, I didn't want to go in there all guns blazing so I decided to stay back and listen to what was being said.

"You been tellin' tales on me girl?" He asked her.

"Please leave me alone," She pleaded with him.

"Daryl ain't here to protect yer now," He told her.

"He won't like you talking to me like this,"

"What is he? Your boyfriend?

"No," She stated firmly.

"Then what's it gotta do with him?" He asked.

"Because he cares about people." She said.

I decided that I had heard enough so I rounded my corner and leaned against the wall, Beth saw me and smiled softly but Axel hadn't noticed me. He'd make a shit hunter. I cleared my throat which made him jump slightly, he turned around and looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. He took a step away from Beth and put a smile on his face like he hadn't done anything wrong. I stormed over to him, grabbed him by his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"What'd I tell yer?" I asked him angrily "Yer leave her alone," I told him.

"I just wanted t' know what she'd been saying," He replied.

"Leave her alone or I swear to God man, I'll kick your hillbilly ass." I told him.

Asskicker started crying and I heard Beth rushing around to calm her. Axel obviously knew that I wasn't playing games and I meant what I said, he nodded at me and I let him go before he scurried off. Beth was trying to calm Asskicker but she wasn't having any of it, she's mad about something. I looked at Beth, really looked at her and she looked exhausted. I heard Asskicker up most of the night and I'm guessing it was Beth who was up with her.

"I wish I knew how to make you feel better," Beth said to Asskicker.

"Want a lil break?" I offered.

"Only if you don't mind," She replied.

"I got it," I said.

"Thank you," She said and handed Asskicker over to me, she whimpered at leaving Beth's arms but she started to calm after a minute or so. Her eyes were heavy and she was moments away from falling asleep "She likes you," Beth commented "If you give her your finger she'll hold on to it whilst she sleeps, it's a comfort thing for her and it settles her," She told me.

I gave my finger to Asskicker who took it in her hand. She squeezed my finger and her eyes started to close, she fell into a deep sleep within seconds.

"She's getting big," I commented "Does she need anythin' else? I know I said I got them clothes you were after but is there anything she needs… or you?" I questioned, if they needed anything I'd go out on another run.

"I think she's ok for now and I am too… thank you,"

"Well yer let me know if there's anythin' either o' yer need and I'll go on a run." I told her.

"You know, when I first met you I thought you didn't care about anything or anyone. I just thought you were someone who looked out for number one. Then I saw you going out and looking for that little girl everyday and saw how you tried to protect the farm, how you went back for Carol when everyone else left when it was taken over. I was wrong about you, you're the opposite of everything I thought you. I'm sorry for judging you before actually getting to know you." She explained

I was so used to people making the same assumptions about me but Beth is the only one who's admitted what she thought and she's had the balls big enough to admit that she's wrong, I appreciate that. Most people don't bother.

"Thanks," I said, not really knowing what else to say "As we're spilling truths… I gotta admit I didn't think you could take care of Asskicker, you're eighteen years old and you had no experience raising a baby but you've done good with her. You've really stepped up and took care of her," I told her.

"Someone had to." She answered.

* * *

I stepped outside and looked up at he night sky, I've just done my rounds inside and made sure everything was ok. I took a deep breath and looked up at the watch tower to see Rick moving around on the platform. I threw my crossbow over my back and made my way up the stairs and joined Rick on the platform.

"Everythin' alright?" He asked me.

"Everythin's fine," I replied.

"I heard a couple rumours today 'bout Axel," He started "Anythin' I should know about?" He asked.

"Nah, I got it." I answered.

* * *

 **I'm Back!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter,  
I hope you enjoyed reading it,  
Please follow, favourite and review.**


	2. Snooping Around

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 2  
Snooping Around**

 **Beth**  
It's been a couple days since Daryl warned Axel away from me everything has seemed to calm down and everything has been ok, well he was threatened by Daryl. I think that's enough to scare anyone off. You know, when we first met Axel and he offered to help me I thought he was just being nice. I think he was scared we were going to kick him out of the group if he didn't offer to help but now I think there's more to it then that. He is always so close to me and he would keep 'accidentally' brushing my hand or accidentally running into me. It was starting to freak me out a lot and I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to be telling tales but then Carol noticed it as well, thankfully. Daryl seemed really angry at Axel and his behaviour towards me. Axel really does creep me out and I'm sure there is more to his story then he is letting on, maybe I can do some digging on him… there's an administrators office here so that will probably have some information about him.

As I was up with Judith all night again last night so Carol offered to take her today. Carol and my dad have been trying different things to make Judith feel better but she seems to be ok for now. As Carol has her for the day it's going to give me the chance to slip off for a couple of hours and go to the administrators office. I think I will probably let someone, probably Daryl know that I'm going there, just in case something happens. If Axel decides to follow me to the administrators building and no one knew about me being there, anything could happen, I need to cover my own back. It's not an area of the prison that we check regularly because we've never needed to. We don't have any problems that end. I think Daryl would be the best person to tell, I don't want to get anyone else involved in this, Daryl will be the first to know if Axel goes missing and he'll be able to do something about it.

I saw Daryl go outside a little while ago so I pulled on my boots and made my way outside, as soon as I opened the door the sunlight blared down on me and I had to blink a couple times to get used to the light. I managed to get my eye sight back and I looked around to see Daryl walking in my direction, I walked towards him and met him halfway.

"Everythin' ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… I was just wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Sure," He replied suspiciously.

"I'm gonna head down to administration and see what I can find out about Axel because I am sure there's something he's not telling us. I wanna find out what it is but I need you to keep an eye on him whilst I'm gone, I don't want him getting suspicious or following me down there," I explained.

"Do you want me t' come with yer?" He asked.

"No… I'll be ok but please just keep an eye on him. I shouldn't be down there too long. If I find out anything then you'll be the first to know," I said.

"Yeah ok, I'll keep an eye on him." He replied.

After speaking with Daryl I made sure that the coast was clear before making my way to the administrators building. It didn't take long to get there, I opened the door slightly and slipped inside before closing the door behind me. In front of me I saw a long corridor with doors either side of the corridors. This might take a bit longer then I thought.

I started looking at each of the doors to see if that would help me narrow down my search and it did. On the fourth door on the right had the words **'** **INMATE RECORDS** **'** in big black block capitals on the door. Surely this is what I was looking for, I opened the door and saw the mess inside. There were pieces of paper thrown all over the place, this was going to take forever to go through. I don't even know where to begin! Maybe I should have taken Daryl's offer to help, there wasn't just papers thrown over the floor… all of the cabinets has been thrown around as well and they looked quite heavy.

What if all of this was a waste of time? I know that if I was an inmate I wouldn't want someone finding out what I did wrong then I would destroy all evidence of it. There isn't anything to say that Axel hasn't come down here already and either taken or destroyed everything that had his name on it. I don't know if Axel is as clever as that but I guess I won't know until I start looking. If I don't find anything here then maybe I can check his cell when he's not there. I know there is something he is hiding and I won't rest until I find out what it is.

 **Daryl  
** Beth's been gone for a good few hours now and I'm starting to get a bit nervous about everything. I know where Axel is because I haven't taken my eyes off of him but I know sooner or later he'll go looking for her and I'm going to have to come up with some excuse. I'm not sure what Beth is looking for whatever it is, I hope she finds it and finds it soon. Axel knows that I've been watching him and he's getting more and more twitchy. I know this isn't going to end well for anyone.

I heard Asskicker crying behind me so I turned around and saw Carol walking towards me with Asskicker crying in her arms screaming her head off about something, Carol held Asskicker out to me and it was then I noticed the puke down the front of her t-shirt.

"Can you please take her for a moment? I need to go and change,"

"Sure." I answered and took the screaming Asskicker off of her.

Without another word Carol rushed towards C Block. Asskicker snuggled into my shoulder and I held her close to me. She was definitely not a happy bunny today. I felt her drooling on my shoulder but I wasn't mad at her, I loved my Asskicker too much.

Carol came back, she had on a new t-shirt and a spit up blanket on her shoulder "Thank you," She said in relief and took Asskicker off me "I was just looking for Beth, do you know where she is?" She asked me.

"She's doing some research," I answered.

"On what?"

"On Axel. She thinks that he's hiding something and she's going to find out what," I told her.

"Is she going to be safe?" She asked with concern.

 **Axel  
** "She's doing some research," I heard Daryl tell Carol which intrigued me.

"On what?" Carol asked.

"On Axel. She thinks she's hiding something and she's going to find out what," He told her.

"Is she going to be safe?" Carol asked concerned.

Does Beth really think she's going to be able to get away with all of this? Checking up on me? How dare she do this. Does Daryl really think that I haven't noticed him watching me like a hawk all day? I knew something was up but I can't believe that little bitch is planning stuff behind my back. I know there is only one place she will be able to get the kind of dirt she's looking for and that will be in the administrators building. All the files are in there and it would be more then easy for her to get there and look through everything without someone finding out. I made sure Daryl and Carol were still talking and made my getaway.

I really hope she hasn't found my folder because if she has then she will be in so much trouble. If she hasn't then I will go and get it off her, forcibly if possible. Everyone here needs to think that I'm the stupid and slow inmate who is locked up for armed robbery with a water pistol. If my cover breaks then I'll be thrown to the walkers and I don't want that. It will be that or they'll kill me… I don't like that option either.

I made my way to the administrators building and I heard talking, it sounded like Daryl. How did he beat me here? I didn't even think he would've noticed me leave.

 **Beth  
** Daryl came rushing into the room and looking around in a blind panic.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I lost Axel so I was makin' sure he didn't come here," He told me.

"It's just been me here all day. The only thing I've seen is a rat," I replied.

"Good…" He said "Maybe we should call it a day. It's t' risky an Axel knows that somethin' is up," He added.

"I just need a little longer, I'm close to it. I know it," I told him.

"Close to what?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed and threw the papers I was holding down onto the floor "I'm sure there's something," I stated.

"Fine. I'll help." He replied.

Daryl and I grabbed a handful of files and we started looking through them, we started reading and it wasn't long until I found the gold;

 _Forename(s): Axel  
Surname: Winston  
Date of Birth: 5 October 1965  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Weight: 110 Pounds  
Height: 5ft 7inch_

 _Build: Slim_

 _Significant Marks: Birth mark on right shoulder blade  
Occupation: N/A_

 _Court Date: 21 May 2007  
Crime: Rape  
Term: 15 years and 6 months. Eligible for parole on 18_ _th_ _September 2017_

 _Crime Details: Mr Axel Winston is accused of drugging and raping 17 year old high school student, Miss Ruby Childs on 12_ _th_ _February 2007 at 6:35PM. Miss Ruby Childs was on her way home from a friends house in Grapes Way Alley. Miss Ruby Childs was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor where she was forced to take a tablet. Miss Ruby Childs seen the person who attacked her who she later identified as Mr Axel Winston. On 12_ _th_ _February 2007 and 9:03PM Miss Ruby Childs was found by passers by who noticed her panties down and pooled at her ankles and her dress pushed up her to her thighs. Miss Ruby Childs was taken to hospital and had DNA testing which also confirmed that her attacker Mr Axel Winston. Mr Axel Winston was apprehended on 25_ _th_ _March 2007 at his home address._

"I've got it!" I exclaimed and held up the piece of paper.

Daryl took the paper off me and began reading through everything that I had. When he started reading the crime details he stopped reading and looked away from it, he clearly didn't want to know much more. He looked over at me with a face full of concern.

"You stay away from him," He told me sternly and he started to stand up.

"Of course," I replied.

"I mean it. He's a much bigger risk then we first thought. I have t' take this t' Rick and we're gonna have t' decide what t' do with him. It's not safe t' keep him here with us all… sleepin' next t' us." He said and I know he's right but I want Axel to know I know his dirty secret and I'm not scared of him.

Of course it's a stupid idea to confront Axel because as Daryl said, he's a lot more dangerous then we first though. We thought he was a harmless druggie but now he's a rapist that drugs young women in alleys and leaves them for dead. At the same time I want Axel to know that his days with us are numbered, I want him to be scared of me. I want him to know that there is nothing he can do and his fate is pretty much sealed. I want him to be as scared as Ruby Childs was when he attacked her. He's a coward.

I got up from the floor and I looked at Daryl who was just holding the piece of paper as if it was if was a disease he might catch. The two of us started walking towards the cell block in silence. I know Daryl is thinking about what he needs to do about Axel, if Rick decides that Axel is going to die then it will be Daryl that does it. It must be taking a toll on Daryl, all this killing. He's such a great man who would do anything for his group… even kill but it must be a lot to take on. Knowing you are responsible for ending someone's life must be tough. I would never be able to deal with that.

When we got back to C Block we saw Rick coming in from outside. He looked exhausted and Daryl and I were about to make matters worse "Rick," Daryl called out. Instantly Rick came over to us and we pulled him aside so no one else could hear our conversation "We got a problem," Daryl stated.

"What's goin' on?" He questioned.

"Axel isn't who we think he is," I told him. Daryl held out the prison record for Rick to take "He's not been entirely truthful with us," I added as he started reading.

"Well he kept that quiet," Rick commented when he finished reading "Daryl, I want you to get Axel and meet me out the back of A Block. Bring him along quietly, I don't want anyone getting worried or anything. Don't tell him where you're taking him and why. We'll talk to him and see what we can do," He told Daryl.

"He can't be apart of our group," I stated and Rick turned to me, waiting for me to make my argument "He's creeping me out. He's followed me to the showers, he makes inappropriate comments to me… I don't feel safe with him here," I told him.

"We'll talk to him." He said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading folks!  
I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review,  
I love getting those little notifications.**

 **Until next week...**


	3. Attack

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 3  
Attack**

 **Beth**  
Rick went to wait at the meeting point so I was left standing alone with Daryl. I looked at Daryl with a soft smile and he gave me an apologetic look. He knows how much I want Axel gone and to be honest I think Daryl wants him gone too but we have to do what Rick says, he is the man in charge around here. I wanted to plead with Daryl to convince Rick to make Axel leave but I know there's no point. Rick always tries to do the right thing and he's going to give Axel a chance to say his piece, because in Rick's mind that is the right thing to do. Not that Axel deserves any of this niceness from Rick. He lied to us about what he did and he's not safe to have around here, we can't believe a word he says and we can't trust him to be here.

"Daryl-"

"I'll do what I can." Daryl stated before putting a hand comfortingly on my arm for a short moment and then he walked away from me.

I watched as Daryl's back got further and further from me and I started thinking about what could happen if Rick says Axel can stay. Will Axel leave me alone now he's been found out? Will it make it all worse? Will Rick tell anyone the truth about Axel? Will Axel blame me for being found out? I don't like all these questions. I want Axel gone and if Rick lets Axel stay then I will tell everyone what sort of man he really is and why he's really locked up. I don't think my daddy will be too pleased to find out what's been going on and I think he'll be even less impressed to know Rick knew and still let him stay.

I need to find something that will give Rick no other option but to get rid of Axel once and for all. I will just have to do some more digging, I'm sure there was more to be found. There had to be more then that one bit of paper, where's everything else?

I made sure no one was around to follow me and I made my way back to the administrations building. I closed the door behind me, like before, and found the right office before going through everything once again. It just had to have Axel's name on it and I'd want to read it.

From behind me I heard the door creak so I stopped instantly and turned around to see Axel standing there looking very angry. He really was a little man. He came into the office and closed the door behind him, he walked towards me and I took a couple of steps back. I didn't want to be near him but there was only so far I could go, it wasn't exactly spacious in here.

"What do you think yer doin'?" He asked me.

"Looking for some reading material," I answered back, with a bit of attitude.

"You won't find nothin' interesting in here," He replied.

"I already have," I told him with a smug look covering my face.

"Is that right?" He questioned.

"Yeah… it was real interesting. Daryl and Rick read it too, we found out some really interesting things about you. Right now, Daryl and Rick are actually looking for you to discuss what was found," I told him.

"You shoulda left things well alone," He said and took another step to me, once again I took one back but this time my back hit the wall, I was out of places to go "I'm gonna have t' punish yer." He added.

Axel moved closer so the top of his feet were touching mine, I sucked in a breath as he moved some hair out of my face. His finger touched my cheek making a shiver go down my spine, all I wanted to do was get away from him. He slid his fingers down my cheek and my neck. He got to the top of my breast, just where the neckline of my top starts. I flinched but it made him smile. It made him feel better knowing I was afraid.

"You better get off me. If you don't then I swear to God you're gonna regret it," I said to him to make myself sound threatening but it wasn't working so well," I added.

"No one knows you're down here," He pointed out.

"Daryl will know. He'll come looking for me and he'll kill you if you do anything to me," I told him "And if he don't… he'll tell my dad, Maggie, Glenn and everyone else at the prison. I'm sure they'll have something to say about it. Either way, if you hurt me you're a dead man," I explained.

"We'll see." He replied.

He grinned at my evilly and brought his hands up to my t-shirt and he ripped it off me with strength he didn't even look like he had. I let out a small scream but as soon as the sound left my mouth he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't do it again. It was hard to breath as he had has hand not only over my mouth but my nose as well.

Axel wrestled me to the floor and he used my ripped t-shirt to tie my hands before my back so I couldn't fight him back or escape from him. He started undoing his blue jumpsuit and once it was unbuttoned he dropped it to the floor. Tears started welling up in my eyes and then fell down my cheeks. There is no one coming to my rescue, no one knows I'm down here and Daryl is probably still looking for Axel. He probably hasn't even thought about coming down here, why would he? This isn't one of Axel's known haunts.

Once Axel was completely naked he knelt down to me and I tried to shimmy away from him but I couldn't really move. He moved his hands down to my jeans and started tugging at the button to undo them. Once he managed to get the button open he pulled down the zipper and smirked when he saw my underwear peaking out. His hands went inside my jeans and he pulled them down my legs and off my body. I opened my mouth but before I could make a sound he grabbed a cloth out of his discarded jeans and shoved it in my mouth.

"That should keep you quiet for a lil while." He commented.

When Axel was certain that I couldn't escape, call for help or fight back, he went back to taking off my clothes. All I had left on was my bra and panties. He pushed the cups of my bra up and exposed my breasts. He started touching them and I tried getting him of me, although I knew there was no point. No one can stop this. He removed his hands from my body and stared at me for a moment as if trying to read my mind or something. He closed his eyes for a split second and when he opened them, I felt like I was looking into the eyes of the devil.

Axle's hands went to the hem of my panties and he started to tug them down my legs. I was trying to keep my thighs together and my knees bent to stop him pulling them off me. I could tell he was getting pissed off with me. He pried my legs apart and ripped the panties off me. I can't believe I was laying fully exposed… to him of all people. I closed my eyes and started saying a prayer in my head.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** I've been looking for Axel everywhere but he doesn't seem to be anywhere I can find him, I've asked around but no one has seen him either. It's as if he's just vanished into thin air.

Beth is going to be pissed if I can't find because I told her I would do what I could to get him out of the prison and make her feel safe but I can't even find him. I get why she's scared of him and why she doesn't want to be around him and I know Rick is always trying to do the right thing but does he really think having a convicted rapist living here? Sleeping in the same building as Asskicker? Maggie? Michonne? Beth? It's not right having Axel here, the sooner I find him the sooner I can get him out of the way.

"You look lost," Carol commented as I walked into C Block.

"Have you seen Axel anywhere?" I asked.

"No sorry, why?"

"I'm going on a run with him but I can't find him," I answered, I didn't like lying to Carol but this was the plan.

"Well if I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him," She said.

I started looking around for Beth in the cell block but she wasn't here either "You looking for something else?" Carol asked.

"Beth," I stated.

"Oh, I saw her going towards administrations earlier on today." She replied.

What the hell was Beth doing down there by herself? Just you wait until I see her. She is in so much trouble, she should've told me she was going down there. It's not safe for her to be wondering around there on her own.

I rushed to the administrators building and went into the officer where we found out about Axel's criminal past. I peeked into the room but there didn't seem to be anyone in there, I was about to leave when I heard a muffled noise. I stepped into the office more and stopped in my tracks when I saw blonde hair coming out from behind a flipped over table. I rushed over to her and again had to stop in my tracks when I saw her. She was laying naked with a gag in her mouth. Beth looked up at me and starting crying and sobbing. I took the gag out of her mouth and untied her hands from behind her and helped her sit up. Beth's t-shirt was ripped up and used as a tie, it was sickening. I recognised the shirt as hers and she obviously couldn't put it back on. I took of my vest and removed my t-shirt and handed it to her. I grabbed her jeans from the floor and handed them to her so she could get dressed.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked her but she just shook her head in response "C'mon, let's get you back t' yer room," I said and held out my hand for her to take, she hesitated for a moment before taking my hand "I'll get him f'r this," I told her as we left the office.

"I know you will." She replied.

The two of us walked together, still holding hands, and we walked into C Block. Thankfully there was no one there to see us, I don't think Beth was in the mood for people to see her right now.

"Everyone's gonna be pissed about this. They're gonna be lookin' f'r blood," I stated.

"Don't,"

"Don't what?" I questioned, confused.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to know what he did," She told me.

I opened my mouth to respond but she carried on speaking "Daryl, I don't want people looking at me like I'm this small and defenceless victim. We both know that no one will ever treat the same if they knew… it would break my daddy's heart if he knew… and if Maggie knew. Well you know what she's like. I am begging you Daryl, I really don't want anyone to know," She pleaded with me.

"What about Rick?" I questioned "If you don't want anyone t' know then we're gonna have to get rid o' him without anyone noticing, which might be hard t' do. If I speak with Rick we can make it look like we're goin' on a run and things went bad. No one will know anythin' 'bout it," I explained to her.

"Rick only. No one else," She stated.

"Ok." I agreed.

I needed to go and fill Rick in with everything that's happened and make sure he understands that Axel has to leave, no matter what. We can't have him here anymore, not after what he's done to Beth. I made sure that she would be ok for half an hour and made sure she had everything she needed before grabbing a new t-shirt and making my way to find Rick.

I found him in the meeting area in A Block, he looked confused when he saw me without Axel.

"We need t' talk," I stated "Things have changed, there's no discussion 'bout keepin' him here anymore. He's gone t' far," I told him.

"What you talking about?" Rick asked.

"He raped Beth."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Can you please;**  
 **Follow, favourite and review**


	4. Cover Story

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 4  
Cover Story**

 **Daryl**  
I needed to go and fill Rick in with everything that's happened and make sure he understands that Axel has to leave, no matter what. We can't have him here anymore, not after what he's done to Beth. I made sure that she would be ok for half an hour and made sure she had everything she needed before grabbing a new t-shirt and making my way to find Rick.

I found him in the meeting area in A Block, he looked confused when he saw me without Axel.

"We need t' talk," I stated "Things have changed, there's no discussion 'bout keepin' him here anymore. He's gone t' far," I told him.

"What you talking about?" Rick asked.

"He raped Beth."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I just found her tied up and naked. There's not a question of him stayin' here anymore or us talkin' to him. He can't be here. Beth don't want anyone knowin' what he did so I thought of a plan. Me an you act like we're going on a run, take him with us and we put him down," I explained.

"Put him down?" Rick questioned.

"He can't be around people. He can't stay here and there's no way we can let him out there, what if he finds other people and does the same thing. That's on us. The only thing we can do is put him down and end it," I said.

"Fine."

 **Beth**  
"What about Rick?" I questioned "If you don't want anyone t' know then we're gonna have to get rid o' him without anyone noticing, which might be hard t' do. If I speak with Rick we can make it look like we're goin' on a run and things went bad. No one will know anythin' 'bout it," He explained to me.

"Rick only. No one else," I stated.

"Ok." He agreed.

Daryl left and I'm assuming it was so he could go find Rick and they could put their plan into motion to get rid of Axel. I just can't believe that I was stupid enough to do all of this digging on Axel in the first place, I should've just left everything alone. None of this would have happened and Axel wouldn't be going to his death… I know it'll be a brutal one too. How could I be so stupid? If anyone apart from Daryl and Rick find out about this, they are going to be so angry at me. Maggie is always telling me not to get involved in other peoples business and if there's any trouble she always tells me to stay out it. This time I didn't listen and I paid the price for it.

No one can ever know what happened. They wouldn't treat me the same. They treat me like a little kid already, this will just make it ten times worse. I mean, look what happened to Maggie when she and Glenn were kidnapped by the Governor. He didn't even really do anything to her and look how Glenn treated her.

They can't ever know what happened to me. I'll always be just another victim to them and I don't want that, I want them to know that I'm a strong and clever woman and not this stupid little girl they seem to think I am. If Daryl hadn't found me then I don't think I would've told anyone what happened.

My head snapped up when I heard the creak of my door as it opened. I was expecting to see Axel standing there but it wasn't. It was Carol. She stood there with a warm smile on her face.

"Daryl said you were feeling a little unwell, is everything ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sick earlier," I told her.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks Carol. Honestly I'm fine," I replied and smiled softly back.

"Ok, well call if you need anything." She told me and then left.

Well at least there's a cover story which is something I would never have thought off. Daryl just seems to think of everything… I wonder if he's got Axel yet? I know Daryl will protect me from him but I wish I could protect myself liked Maggie, Carol and Michonne. I don't want someone to have to look after me. I want to be able to do it myself.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** Rick and I have just got back from getting rid of Axel and I have to say, it was the easiest kill I've ever made but as I thought, Rick seems to be second guessing the decision to put him down. When Rick and I first went to confront Axel, he already knew what was happening and he didn't argue or resist at all. We took him to the car and he stayed silent and just looked out the window. It wasn't until we pulled up on the side of the road 45 minutes later that he began to talk. He started asking how Beth was, trying to act like he was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was ok but then he started telling us what it felt like… raping her… how Beth tried to fight back and… well I lost it.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _God, I gotta tell yer man, she was real good. Tight and sweet_ _…_ _everythin_ _'_ _I was hopin_ _'_ _and more,_ _"_ _Axel said as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the car_ _"_ _I always had fantasies_ _'_ _bout a farmers daughter, Beth lived up to them fantasies,_ _"_ _He said with a sick grin playing on his face._

 _I started to tune him out, I could see his lips moving but I don_ _'_ _t know what he was saying. I could feel myself starting to lose control, my hands started to clench into fists and then I threw one at him. It hit him right in the face and he fell to the ground like the little pussy that he was. He sat up and spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth. I punched him again and jumped on him. I had him pinned down to the ground and threw punch after punch._

" _Daryl,_ _"_ _Rick_ _'_ _s voice called out but it was muffled, I was still tuning everything out. All I was focused on was getting Beth_ _'_ _s revenge._

 _A hand landed on my shoulder and started pulling me backwards, I shrugged the shoulder off before launching at Axel again. He didn_ _'_ _t attempt to fight me back, God I wish he would. It would just give me another reason to lay into him. I wrapped my hands around his throat and started squeezing as hard as I could. His face began to turn red, his eyes were beginning to pop out of his head slightly and his hands were clawing at mine._

" _No!_ _"_ _Rick shouted but this time it wasn_ _'_ _t muffled._

 _He pulled me back from Axel and as soon as I let go of his throat he started taking deep breaths and coughing. He didn_ _'_ _t deserve to be taking these breaths and using this oxygen. He should be dead for what he did to Beth and I_ _'_ _m gonna make sure that he does die. There is no other punishment for him._

" _Beth wouldn_ _'_ _t want his death to be vicious and violently, she would just want us to get the job done as quickly as possible so it was over with. Keeping him alive is just dragging this out for Beth,_ _"_ _He said to me._

 _It was true. She probably didn_ _'_ _t want his life to be prolonged anymore then it had to. Axel didn_ _'_ _t even seem to care that his life was about to end._

" _She had the softest skin._ _"_ _Axel commented._

 _END FLASHBACK_

That last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. I grabbed my gun out of it's holster and I shout him 6 times in the head. I watched the lift drain for him and I have to admit I would've liked for him to have come back as a walker so that I could've killed him again. When I looked down at his dead, pathetic body I spat on it. Rick and I had to get outta there because any walkers close by would've heard the gun shots and would be on their way. Although Axel was dead, his body was still fresh and warm so I'm sure they wouldn't mind their prey being dead… just this once. I think Rick wanted to suggest burying him or something but he decided against it, he knew I would be pissed to suggest such a stupid thing.

We had our cover story rehearsed, well planned and ready to tell everyone else in our group. We went with the story I suggested in the first place but Rick changed it slightly. The way Rick tells it, makes it sound like Axel died some kind of hero getting supplies together for the rest of us. I would've preferred to have told everyone else the truth because want people to know what he was really like, however, I couldn't do that to Beth. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone other then Rick and he has also reluctantly agreed to keep it to himself. I know he doesn't like lying to people, especially Carl but there's no other way around it. This was Beth's secret, not ours.

I went into Beth's room and stood in her doorway, she looked like she was sleeping but I could see her eyes open and looking up at the ceiling. She turned when she heard me and looked at me for a second before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Is it done?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How?"

"I shot him… in the head," I answered.

"So, why are your knuckles bleeding?" She questioned.

I looked down and saw that she was right, they were cracked and bleeding "Ok, I punched him a few times before I shot him," I confessed and heard her chuckle lightly, very lightly "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

She sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to her, I sat down and sensed she wanted to say something but she was fighting against it for some reason.

"What?" I repeated.

"Did he say sorry?"

"No,"

"Did he talk about it?"

"Yes,"

"What did he say?"

"Nothin' worth hearin'" Beth tapped her foot on the floor a couple times before looking up at me.

Our eyes locked and a single tear slipped down her cheek then a moment later more came and they started spilling out of her eyes like waterfalls. I don't do well with people crying or upset, they make me feel awkward and I never know what to say or do.

"Look, he don't matter anymore. I know it will be hard but t' forget 'bout him. He's not worth you gettin' upset over. He's a waster," I told her.

"Did he tell you how he pried my legs apart? Did he tell you how he ripped my shirt from my body? Did he tell you how he laughed the whole way through? Did he tell you how soft my skin was?" She questioned. I didn't want to hear all this. I didn't want to hear Axel when he was telling what he told me about her.

I stood up and began to leave but Beth spoke again "You can't even look at me can you?" She asked.

I turned and looked directly into her eyes "I can look at you, I got no problem looking at you. I don't wanna hear 'bout him and what he did because it's not gonna change who you are. He's irrelevant and an irritating parasite that's been taken care of. You don't need t' say what he did or think about it. He don't exist no more," I told her.

"I can't stop thinking about it or feeling his grubby hands on me," She replied.

"I know it's hard-"

"How do you know?" I snapped "How do you know what it feels like to have some grubby old man violate you in such a way. This world is shit and my virginity was the one thing I actually had control of and he stole it, he stole the last thing that was mine in this shitty and fucked up world. He looked at me as I was a piece of meat that he was about to ravish. I got bruises on me from where he pried my legs apart, he didn't do it gently… he did is so forcefully that he bruised me. I've got bruises all over my body from him and what he did to me" She explained to me, I looked down at the floor sheepishly "It hurts to sit here right now, it hurts to lay down, it hurts to walk. How am I just supposed to forget about all that?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean t' upset yer even more," I told her.

"You know, I'm sick of people telling me what to do with my life. If I wanna sit here and be upset that I've just been raped then I will. I won't just get over it and move on with my life like you want me to. I have feelings and sometimes I let those feelings in," She said.

"I didn't mean it like that Beth. I just didn't want yer t' worry about him anymore, that's all," I insisted.

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's my sanity." She replied.

I didn't mean to upset her or make her feel worse, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted her to understand that he's not worth her tears or worth her worrying about because he can't come back and hurt her. He's gone for good. Beth is obviously in a bad way right now and that's fine I'll give her the space she needs to deal with this. I'm not good with people. I always say the wrong thing and I never know what to say to an upset girl/woman anyway. I've never been good at talking to women.

Knowing Beth needed her space I decided to leave her alone "If you need anythin' then let me know." I said to her softly, she didn't reply so I decided to leave.

I left her cell and went outside where I saw Rick holding Asskicker and talking to her, I didn't want to interrupt but he must have heard me coming "How is she?" He asked.

"Not good. I think it's best if Carol looks after Asskicker for a few days. Just until she's back to her normal self or something similar," I told him.

"I can do that," He said.

"It should never have got to this. We shoulda seen this comin'. As soon as we found 'im we shoulda gone and read his file and not take his word for gospel. We're to blame as much as he is for what happened. If we had read his file and found out what he was really in here for we coulda stopped it and spared Beth goin' through this. She ain't ever done anythin' wrong and don't deserve this," I explained.

"I agree." He replied.

"I was thinkin' that when she's better I can teach her a few defensive moves or somethin' Just in case she ever needs 'em. I'm hopin' she won't but this world we live in is dangerous, the people are just as dangerous, if not more then the walkers. I would feel better knowin' she can throw a good punch," I said.

"Run it past Hershel, you know what he's like," Rick answered.

"But he don't know what we know," I argued.

"If you do this behind his back he'll be pissed you know that. His girls are his world and he don't like anyone doin' anythin' with them without his say so… Maggie still asks him if she can go on supply runs. Glenn still asks him if he can take Maggie for a walk somewhere. He's a protective dad and won't like you doin' this without his permission and we need him on side right now," He explained.

"What if he says no?" I questioned.

"Then you listen to 'im." He replied.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my lovelies.**

 **Please do follow, review and favourite,  
You know I love it when you do that.**


	5. First Run

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 5  
First Run**

 **Beth**  
It's been a long six weeks since Axel did what he did to me and for the past week or so I've been feeling really sick and really tired. Everyone in the group has noticed that there is something wrong but I've been trying to play it off as something that doesn't matter. My dad thinks that there is something seriously wrong with me, he thinks I might have some sort of virus or something and he is worried it could be contagious. Maggie keeps coming in to 'have a little talk' with me, I know she's fishing for information to bring back to my dad. I think I know what the problem is but it's not something I even really want to think about.

I think I'm pregnant… with Axel's baby.

The problem I have is I have no way of proving that I'm pregnant. It's not like I can just walk down the road to the pharmacy and purchase a pregnancy test. I thought about asking Daryl to pick one up on his next run, he knows what happened and I'm sure he'll understand why it's a possibility. I'm just not sure I want him to know just yet, I'm still trying to come to terms with this possibility and I need some time to think some more about everything.

I thought about going on a run with Daryl and just picking one up on the sly, without him seeing. The only problem I have is that everyone around here is so nosey. If I start asking to go on a run I'm sure my dad and everyone else will start asking why and I'm not in the mood for those type of questions right now.

Maybe I can just speak to Rick and explain that I want to go on a small run with Daryl then I can just pick one up without him noticing. Of course I know how much danger I'll be in and it's not just the walkers that we need to worry about anymore, we could run into anything or anyone. I know Daryl would protect me and take a bullet for me if needed but it's suck a big risk going out there and it's not like I'm a badass like Maggie or Michonne. I could be doing all this fussing for nothing. I might not even be pregnant. I might have just got stomach flu or eaten something that hasn't agreed with me.

Oh, I just know I'm not lucky enough for it to be stomach flu or food poisoning. I am probably pregnant with Axel's baby and I'm gonna have to tell everyone. I'm going to have to tell Maggie and my dad what happened to me and I'm going to have to tell Carol, they're never going to treat me the same. To them I'm just going to be another victim.

Everything in this world is so messed up already and now I've been thrown into all of this as well. Don't get me wrong, I've always wanted children of my own and I love being around Judith and taking care of her but could I actually become a mother myself? Could I bring a child into this world? How am I going to be able to take care of Judith and another newborn as well? I know Carol's around but she's out fighting and goes out on runs. There are days where I'm left with Judith all on my own. I don't think I can cope with another one, it's too much and the world is so shit right now. My child won't have a real future or a real life. As soon as my baby is old enough it will be taught what walkers are, how to kill them, shoot them, stab then and how to kill people if they attack you… Judith has all of this to come and it's sad.

Do you know, I never got my drivers license before the apocalypse? Of course I have had to learn since to get away from danger but I wished I had gotten my drivers license, experienced college and really get to experience life. I wasn't a party child or anything so I'm not bothered about missing parties but I miss not having that college experience. I worked it out and if the world hadn't got messed up then I would be in college right now. Not that I know what I wanted to do, one week I wanted to become a vet like my dad and the next week I wanted to be a teacher. Who knows what I would've become but… well I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

Heavy footsteps approached my room and I knew it was Daryl. He always walked past at this time of day to retrieve his crossbow after breakfast. I got up and followed him to his room, he smiled softly at me and invited me in so I went and sat down on the edge of his bed. He stood up and leaned against the wall with "I need to talk to you," I started and he stayed quiet "I need to go on a run with you. I need to get something," I said.

"Well, what do you need? I'll get it," He replied.

"I'd rather go with you and get it myself," I told him.

He looked at me with a mix of concern and curiosity "Why the secrets?" He questioned.

"Daryl, please just let me come with you," I pleaded.

"Alright. I'll go and talk to Rick, see what I can figure out," He told me.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I said.

The two of us left his room as Maggie was coming up the stairs. She saw Daryl and I leaving his room together and looked more then confused as she past us. I smiled softly at her but she didn't return the smile, I know when Daryl isn't around later she was going to ask me questions, ones I really don't want to answer. She's really overprotective sometimes and she doesn't like the thought of me alone with a member of the opposite sex… even Daryl.

Daryl and I made our way to Rick who was talking to Carl but when he saw us he told Carl to go and see Judith. He obviously knew that whatever we were about to say couldn't be over heard by anyone else "What's the problem?" He asked.

"Beth wants me to take her out t' get somethin'," Daryl told him.

"Get what?" Rick asked me.

"I'd rather not discuss it. It's a personal thing," I answered.

"Beth I don't mean to sound rude or anything but when we go out there we risk our lives. I think you owe it to Daryl to tell him what he's risking his life for. I think I deserve to know why I'm losing my right hand man for most of the day too," He said.

I never thought of it like that but I was embarrassed. I didn't really want to tell them and if Daryl thought I was pregnant, there would be no way he would allow me to go out there anyway. I sighed in annoyance and looked down at the floor so neither of them could see my face "I need to get a pregnancy test," I mumbled.

"You ain't goin' anywhere," Daryl stated.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything," I told him.

"Axel?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah," I replied "Look, I just wanna go pick one up and find out for definite. I could just have stomach flu or something but I need to know. I can't wait a few months to find out if a baby pops out of me or not, this is something that we all need to know," I explained.

"Daryl, take her on the run but you get only that and you come straight back here." He said.

* * *

Daryl didn't agree with Rick at first and tried his hardest to get me to stay put but he finally agreed to take me out on the run. The cover story we came up with was that Daryl was taking me out on a run to get supplies for Judith and he doesn't know what to get. There was no need to tell anyone just yet what is going on, not until it's confirmed and I know what I'm going to do. At the moment I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with my pregnancy… if I am pregnant. There is so much wrong with this world and bringing another baby into the world would not be a responsible thing to do and I would be having a rapists baby. Every time I look at my baby I would see Axel and be reminded of what happened to me.

I walked towards the front gate and saw Daryl sitting on his bike waiting for me. I put my backpack on and walked over to him, without a word I got on the back of the bike and put my arms around Daryl's waist and held on tightly. The bike started moving slowly at first and then he started to speed up once we were out of the prison gates. I had to close my eyes because the walkers were so close and they looked like they might have gotten us.

We drove for at least an hour and then Daryl stopped outside a pharmacy. Once the bike was stopped and parked we got checked the area for walkers and people but it seemed deserted. Daryl knocked on the door of the pharmacy to draw out any walkers inside. We heard snarling inside but it wasn't moving so the walker must be stuck, all we had to do was go in, get the pregnancy test and get out. Daryl went in first, obviously, I followed and whilst he went to see where the walker was.

I went straight to the 'Female Hygiene' section. I wasn't surprised to find lots of pregnancy tests, not many people needed them in the apocalypse. Just as I reached down to pick one up I heard the walker go silent, Daryl obviously killed it. I picked up a couple of tests, just so I could be sure and put them in my backpack. I looked up and saw Daryl standing behind me looking less them impressed.

"I know you didn't want to come," I said.

"It wasn't that. I just didn't want yer out here," He replied.

"This is something I need to do for myself," I told him "C'mon. Let's see if they have anything in here for Judith to make our cover story real," I stated and stood from where I crouched.

"Before we do, I just wanted to say that… well, I'm here… if you need anything," He said.

"I know you are," I replied with a soft smile.

"I wish I coulda stopped this," He stated.

"Daryl, you did everything you could have done with what you knew. It don't blame you for what happened, the only person I blame is Axel. He did this, now there's nothing we can do about it but move on and be more careful with who we allow in our group," I explained.

"How can you still be good? After everything?" He questioned.

"I need to be good, like you told me that day; I can't allow him to change who I am. I won't let him change who I am or what I stand for." I answered.

The two of us looked around the store and we found a couple of things we could bring back to the prison with us. It wasn't a lot but we found a few diapers and one tin of formula which was stored in the back. There were a couple of toys we found behind the counter that we took with is. Judith only has one toy, she doesn't really know what playing is.

"Do you need anything else?" Daryl asked "You ain't comin' back out here," He added.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him before answering "I'm just going to do one more sweep and make sure I don't need anything," I said and started walking through the aisles again. On the opposite aisle to where I found the pregnancy tests, the morning after pill was sitting on little shelves. I stood there and looked at them for a moment. If I was pregnant and I decided I couldn't do it, would the morning after pill even help? Even if I took lots of them? Lori said that's what she did when she first found out she was pregnant but then puked them up because she changed her mind.

"Don't," Daryl's voice said from behind me "Don't take those," He added.

"It's just an option to consider," I replied.

"No it's not," He said.

"I need to think about this seriously. This baby isn't going to have a future, it's not going to get to go to prom, get a drivers license, get a high school diploma, go to parties… just like Judith. She has no real future apart from killing and surviving. I love Judith and I would do anything for her but I don't know if I can have my child growing up the same way… it's cruel," I explained "But that doesn't mean I won't go through with the pregnancy and have the baby, if there is one, it's just something I need to think about and consider." I told him.

Daryl opened his moth to respond when the pharmacy door opened. Daryl instantly stood in front of me in a protective way and he raised his crossbow, ready to shoot. I gripped on to my knife with one hand and the gun in the waistband of my jeans with the other.

Two men walked into the store and closed the door behind them, they didn't look like they had it as good as us. They've obviously been having it rough for a while.

"Look what we have here, it's been a while since we last saw a pretty girl," One of them said.

"I suggest yer turn 'round an leave," Daryl told them.

"No need to be hostile. We were just coming to say hello," The smaller of the two said.

Daryl shot his crossbow into the taller ones leg an then raised his gun before the two men had a chance to react.

"Turn 'round and leave or the next time I'll kill you both," Daryl told them.

"Not if we kill you first."

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting yesterday but it was Christmas Day, hopefully you can forgive me,**  
 **I hope you all had a wonderful day and got everything you asked Santa Claus for,**  
 **I got Shawn Mendes tickets!**

 **Thank you all for reading, as always,**  
 **Please do follow, favourite and review,**  
 **It will be the icing on the cake after such a wonderful Christmas.**

 **Can you believe that the next time I post,**  
 **It will be 2017!**  
 **AAAHHHH!**

 **I wish you all a safe, happy and amazing New Year.**

 **XXX**


	6. Last Run

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 6  
Last Run**

 **Daryl**  
Two men walked into the pharmacy and I grabbed Beth dragging her behind me and out of harms way. The two men closed the door behind them and stood there staring at us. They didn't look like the sort of people that are just coming in here to have a friendly chat. They looked like they could've been friends with Merle, if he was still alive. I've dealt with people like this my whole life and I know how to handle them. All I need to do is stand my ground and show them that I mean business, show them I'm not someone to be messed with.

"Look what we have here, it's been a while since we last saw a pretty girl," One of them said.

"I suggest yer turn 'round an leave," I told them.

"No need to be hostile. We were just coming to say hello," The smaller of the two said.

I wasted no time in shooting the taller of the two in the leg with my crossbow and I grabbed my gun out of it's holster and held it up to them. It all happened so quick and the smaller man sensed that he had walked into bad territory and I will kill them if I need to. I need to protect Beth at all costs "I don't like repeating myself, turn around and leave or next time I'll kill you," I told them.

"Not if we kill you first." The taller one said and pulled a gun from behind him.

He limped towards us and took a shot. I pushed Beth to the floor and shot back at him. The smaller one went to the floor instantly after being shot and the taller one kept coming. He was slowed down with the bolt sticking out of his thigh. I squeezed the trigger of the gun but it was empty, I went to grab my knife but Beth started to shoot her gun. The man fell to the ground with bullet holes in his stomach, he was still alive.

I got hold of my crossbow and loaded it quickly before shooting both the men in the head. There were enough walkers in the world already, we didn't need two more. I turned to Beth and held my hand out to her, she gripped onto my arm and I helped her stand up. She had gone pale and couldn't seem to let go of me.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm not feeling good," She replied quietly, she blinked her eyes quickly before she dropped to the floor with her eyes closed.

"Beth!" I called out and kneeled down beside her.

I put my hand on her forehead and felt that she had a bit of a temperature, she was more pale then normal and her hands were sweaty. I moved some hair out of her face before sitting down on the floor properly and placing her head in my lap. I needed her to know that I was here for her. I grabbed her hand tightly in mine and just sat with her. There was no way I could move her or put her on the bike, I wouldn't be able to get her back safely like this, I'm going to have to wait until she wakes up and then we can get out of here.

I looked down at her but the box of morning after pills she was looking at beforehand were laying down beside her. I just can't believe that she was even thinking of trying to get rid of the baby if she was pregnant. I know getting raped and falling pregnant is not something to be celebrated but Beth could be pregnant and about to become a mother… like she always wanted. She's such a good mother figure to Asskicker and I know she'd do an amazing job with any child she has. I get why she was considering it, with the circumstances and everything but I'm hoping I can talk her out of it.

I know Beth better then she thinks I do and I know if she was to get rid of the baby she might be carrying, she would live to regret it for the rest of her life. She was put on this Earth to become a mother. The choice is hers in the end and she can do whatever she wants but I just want her to know all of her options.

"Don't do it Beth. I know it don't seem like it but this is a blessing in disguise." I told her… not that she was conscience or could hear me.

* * *

Beth started to flicker her eyes open and I let out a huge sigh of relief, she had been out cold for so long and I was beginning to get worried. I squeezed her hand so she knew that I was there and then she fully opened her eyes, she looked up at me and smiled at me "Welcome back," I said to her.

She started to sit up and I helped her lean her back against the wall so she was steady. I got her some water for her to sip on "How long was I out?" She asked as she sipped the bottled water.

"Not long, don't worry," I answered not wanting to panic her.

"We should start making our way back," She said.

"Only if you're ok to move." I replied.

I helped her stand up and put my arm around her and helped her out of the store. We got to the bike and I helped her get on the back, as soon as I was on the bike myself I made sure she had her arms wrapped around me tightly so she couldn't fall off.

 **Beth**  
Daryl and I eventually made it way back t the prison, Daryl went off to find Carol to give her what we found for Judith, he was so worried about me but I assured him I was ok now and all I was going to do was go to the bathroom and take the pregnancy test. I'm 99.9% sure that I'm pregnant but I just need the proof for myself. All the signs are there; sickness, tiredness, fainting and… well I did have unprotected intercourse 6 weeks ago. It's more then a coincidence.

This is not how I wanted to bring any children into the world, it wasn't fair. My child was not going to have just a rough life but also my child won't have two parents there, someone to call daddy as well as mommy.

I took the pregnancy test out of my bag and did what I needed to do. I put the cap on all three pregnancy tests and put them back in my bag. I left the bathroom and went to the room, I sat down on the edge of the bed and as soon as I set the bag down Daryl showed up, biting his thumbnail looking worried.

"Well?" He questioned.

"I'm just waiting for the results," I told him.

"I meant what I said before. Yer need help with anything then all you have t' do is ask," He said.

"Thank you Daryl. You've been really good to me," I commented.

"Don't mention it." He replied and looked away embarrassed.

Daryl doesn't like anyone giving him compliments. He always blows it off and I don't really understand why, does he not think he's worthy of the compliments? Carol once told me that Daryl doesn't see what a good person he is and it was to do with his childhood.

I've never really spoken to Daryl about anything from before the turn. I wanted to know more about his childhood but I was afraid to ask, I know his mom died when he was young and his dad left the family for another woman not long after. I know Merle wasn't the best influence growing up but Daryl idolised him and Daryl was good… despite all of that.

I reached into my bag and grabbed the pregnancy tests out and looked at them. I wasn't shocked to see that they had all come out positive. I looked over at Daryl and nodded at him in confirmation that I was indeed pregnant. He looked at me with sad eyes for a moment before he changed and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine," He told me.

"I'm not so sure. I have to tell my dad and Maggie yet," I stated.

"What yer gonna tell them?" He asked.

"I don't want them to know what happened to me because I don't want them to see me as a victim but then again I can't go on like the Virgin Mary who just woke up pregnant one day. I don't want them to think that Axel and I were together and in a relationship, my dad and Maggie won't like that. I don't want to lie to them but I don't want them to know the truth either. This whole thing is messed up," I explained.

"I'm sure they'll support you, not matter what. They love you," He said.

"I know they love me but… nothing is going to be the same," I replied.

"There is one thing I know f'r sure,"

"And what's that?" I questioned.

"That was your first an last supply run," He told me.

"Ok." I agreed with a small smile.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, meaning the end of another day. At this time of day my dad sits outside with Maggie and Glenn to watch the sunset. My dad told them that they had to be thankful for the small things in life, like beautiful views and getting to see the sunset. I sometimes joined them but most of the time I had Judith and was getting her ready for bed, thankfully Carol had her today so I didn't have to worry about that.

Knowing it was just the three of them out there, I decided that this was the best time to tell them that I'm pregnant. It's going to be the best time, I don't want an audience so this was best as time as any. Of course I'm not expecting this to go down well but I'll do what I can.

"I guess I'll have to go tell them," I said.

"Want me t' come with you?" Daryl asked.

"No it's ok, I should be ok." I said but I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or me.

I left my room and made my way outside. I saw the three of them sitting on the grass watching the sun as it started to set in the sky. Maggie was sitting in between my dad and Glenn, she had her arms linked around the two of them and was holding on to the two of them. Maggie's head was resting on dads shoulder and Glenn had his arm rested on her leg.

"Hi daddy," I said as I stood in front of them.

"Sit down with us," Dad said to me and reached his arm out to me.

I sat down beside dad but turned to sit in a way that allowed me to face all three of them "There's something I need to tell you," I started and Maggie instantly looked panicked "I erm… the thing is… I'm really sorry daddy," I started and felt the tears welling up in my eyes "I've let you down," I said.

"You could never let me down," He replied.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"I'm pregnant." I stated.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
WISHING YOU ALL AN AMAZING, SAFE AND HAPPY 2017!**

 **I thought I would start your year off with a cliffhanger,  
Thank you for reading guys,  
You have no idea how much all your support means to me.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review :)**


	7. Stepping Up

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 7  
Stepping Up**

 **Beth**  
I sat down beside dad but turned to sit in a way that allowed me to face all three of them "There's something I need to tell you," I started and Maggie instantly looked panicked "I erm… the thing is… I'm really sorry daddy," I started and felt the tears welling up in my eyes "I've let you down," I said.

"You could never let me down," He replied.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"I'm pregnant." I stated.

"What do you mean Bethy? That doesn't make sense," Dad commented.

"You better start explaining yourself," Maggie said angrily.

"Explain myself? Who are you, my mother?" I questioned her angrily "I will tell you when I'm good and ready. I won't be bombarded with your questions and answer them on the spot because you demand it. This is a really bad time right now, I don't feel like going into all the gory details. I just thought you should know," I told her as I stood up from where I was sitting, I turned to my dad and looked at him with sad eyes "I'll talk to you tomorrow and maybe explain a few things but I'm really tired and I just want to get some sleep," I told him.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Maggie shouted and also stood up, she grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving "Who the hell have you been sleeping with? Who did you give yourself up to?!"

"Give myself up to? You're one to talk! You had sex with Glenn on the floor of that pharmacy when you didn't even really know who he was. I'm not the one who slept with lots of men during drunken college parties, don't you date to speak to me like some little slut! I've done nothing wrong and I won't let you tell me any differently," I explained to her with a raised voice.

I don't know who the hell she thinks she is speaking to. I remember when she came home from college one weekend and I looked through her phone, because that's what little sisters do, and I found text messages from about four different guys. All of them told her how much they missed her and how great she was. I remember asking her about them and she told me it was ok to play the field when you're young and single. that's how I found out she was taking the pill… and what it was for. I couldn't believe it, I was in so much shock.

"Just tell us who it is Beth," My dad said with pleading eyes.

"I can't." I replied.

After telling my dad I couldn't tell him who the father of my baby is I went straight back to my room and put a blanket over the door, that's the international sign for 'leave me alone'. I don't know why I even told them anything in the first place, now I have to come up with a convincing story by tomorrow so I can explain things to my dad. I didn't even really want to tell Maggie now but the sooner I told her, I know the easier it would be… besides my dad isn't a fan of secrets. If I had told them all one by one then I would have dragged it out until I had no other option but to tell them but that's just because of Maggie… sometimes she's just a little bit over protective. I know she means well but I don't like her shouting at me all the time and demanding things from me. She's pushed me around since I was a little kid, not to be a bully but because it's what big sisters do

I really have no idea what I'm going to tell them. I can't exactly tell them that I got pregnant by the boy down the road. I can't just name someone from the prison either, that wouldn't be fair. I really don't want to tell them how I ended up pregnant, I don't want that sort of label hanging over me. I want to forget about Axel and pretend he didn't exist. No matter what I tell them, it's going to be a lie and someone will probably end up getting hurt. People always get hurt in situations like these and normally I'm the one that's used to be lied to and hurt, now I'm going to be the inflictor of the pain.

I wonder if Maggie or Glenn have told anyone that I'm pregnant, I knew my dad wouldn't say anything. I wonder if anyone overheard me when I broke the news to them. I'm not really ready to be dealing with everyone else asking me the same questions, it's just a really fucked up situation. Having this baby is such a bad idea but why does even attempting to get rid of it sound so wrong? It makes me feel like I'm murdering my own child or something. I know that having an abortion is a strong and brave decision to make and women have all sorts of reasons for having them but I don't think aborting my baby of who it's father is, wouldn't be the right thing to do.

The door creaked open and I sat up in bed to have another argument with Maggie but it wasn't Maggie, it was Daryl standing there. He closed the door over and sat down next to me on the bed… this was close for Daryl. He looked nervous, which I have to admit freaked me out. Daryl is so strong and not scared of anything, so why is he panicking so much. Has something bad happened?

"I have to talk t' you bout something and I guess now is a good a time as any," He started and I stayed silent as I waited for him to tell me whatever it was that hid him so worked up "I thought about what yer said, that you don't wanna tell everyone what really happened an yer don't wanna tell them anythin' 'bout Axel at all, so I think I have the solution… if you'll accept," He told me.

"Go on," I encouraged, I'm all for ideas right now.

"We say that the baby is mine," He declared.

"Excuse me?"

"We say that the baby is mine," He repeated "I've been thinking about it from the moment you said yer didn't want to tell your dad the truth. I get why and I think this would be the best solution t' the problem. I want t' help you and this is how I can," He explained.

"Daryl, you're not the father to the baby and I can't ask you to take on that role," I told him.

"You're not askin'… I'm offerin'," He said.

"I can't have you taking on such a big responsibility, like being a father to a child that's not yours. It wouldn't be fair of me to burden you with that. I know you're trying to help me and I appreciate it so much but I can't have you do that," I said.

"Am I not good enough?" He asked me, sounding rejected and hurt.

"It's not a question on being good enough Daryl. I wish so much that you or someone more like you was the father to this baby because you would be amazing, I know you would do anything and everything to keep the baby safe and you are a hell of a lot better then this baby's real dad. Asking you to be a father to a child that's not yours is really unfair of me and it is such a huge responsibility, I know you would be fine with it but it would be selfish of me," I explained.

"You're not asking me to do anything, I'm offering to do this for yer… with you… that baby in your belly never has to know who it's really daddy is and how it was made. We can make this shitty world that little bit less shitty for that baby by letting it have two parents who like each other and help each other. The world is fucked up enough as it is, your baby doesn't need to know it's a product of rape. No one here ever has to know, I'll stand by you an that baby," He told me.

"Let me think about it," I said.

"Ok," He replied and stood from the bed "I'll let you rest." He added and left my room closing the door over behind him.

I could only dream about my baby having a father like Daryl and now the opportunity has arisen, I'm turning it away. I guess Daryl is right. The world is fucked up enough without finding out you were conceived from a rape. Maybe I can make the world a little better for the baby by letting it have a father that will protect it, help it and teach it to survive. Let's be honest it will be Daryl going on supply runs for the baby and if I was struggling, he would be the first one to offer some help. I can't believe he's offered to do this, it's such a big thing to become parents… and to be a parent for a baby that is not biologically yours.

I got up from my bed and went to Daryl's room, he was standing there with no t-shirt on and he had his pants undone, I think he was about to take them off. He looked at me in surprise when he saw me, like a deer caught in headlights. We stood there just looking at each other for moment before I went inside and closed the door over and put the blanket over the door to give us some sort of privacy. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Daryl, I never realised how blue his eyes really were. I shook my head to bring my thoughts back to where they need to be.

"Everythin' ok?" He asked.

"I don't know how this is going to work," I admitted "I don't know if this is even the right thing to do but it's the best option. I want you to know that you have no responsibilities to me or the baby so if you ever wanna… quit… then you can. Don't think you have to stick around if you don't want to," I told him.

"I'm not gonna stand here an promise I'll be perfect at it but I'll do my best, I promise. If either of yer need anythin' then I'll do it. If you need a rest or something then I'll take over. I'll do whatever it is you need me to do to be a pops for the baby. I'll be as involved as you want me to be, if there are times you want me to back off then I will," He explained.

"Daryl, if you're gonna be a father to this baby then I want you to be as involved as Rick is with both Judith and Carol. I want you to be like how my daddy is with Maggie and me… a real dad who is there all the time. Are you ok with that?" I asked.

"Of course," He answered without hesitation.

"This is such a big decision and I need to know if you're ready for it," I started and he nodded "Ok then. Don't you think we should get to know each other a little better if we're gonna be raising a baby together." I suggested with a smile.

"Wanna know if disease runs in the family?" He joked and I couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Daryl and I stayed up the whole night talking, we talked about everything and anything we could think of. It's the most open I've ever been with someone before and I know it's the most Daryl has ever opened up to anyone before, including Carol. He told me things that he admitted Carol and even Merle and Rick didn't know about him. I did ask him why it was so important for him to become a father and he explained that he has never really been apart of a real family before.

His dad was an abusive drunk, his mom died when he was young and Merle was always in and out of prison. He never really had someone there for him before and he said he didn't want the same thing for my baby. He wanted my baby to have a real set of parents and have a real family. He told me how horrible his dad was but he didn't go into too much detail, just that his dad was abusive and he wanted to help raise this baby so he could do it right.

I've got no doubt that he'll be great and I know he'll be the father that his never was. I'm happy that out of all the terrible things in this world, my baby is going to have someone to call mom _and_ dad. That's more then what Judith has, her mother died giving birth to her and we don't know 100% that Rick is her father. Lori had an affair with Shane and there is a possibility that he is her father.

The only person we know who is alive and 100% related to Judith is Carl. Of course she has all of us as her family but it's not the same as having your blood relatives. I've always seen Rick as an uncle and Carol as an aunt of sorts but they're not blood, however, they're still family. I know that I can never tell my baby the truth that Daryl is not the real father, it will be too devastating.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.  
Please do follow, favourite and review!**

 **I have news for you all...  
This is the last chapter I'm going to be posting for a few weeks,  
I have some things that I need to do and won't be able to post,  
I will post as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me,  
I really appreciate everything!**

 **Xx**


	8. Protective

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 8  
Protective**

 **Beth**  
Daryl and I stayed up the whole night talking, we talked about everything and anything we could think of. It's the most open I've ever been with someone before and I know it's the most Daryl has ever opened up to anyone before, including Carol. He told me things that he admitted Carol and even Merle and Rick didn't know about him. I did ask him why it was so important for him to become a father and he explained that he has never really been apart of a real family before.

His dad was an abusive drunk, his mom died when he was young and Merle was always in and out of prison. He never really had someone there for him before and he said he didn't want the same thing for my baby. He wanted my baby to have a real set of parents and have a real family. He told me how horrible his dad was but he didn't go into too much detail, just that his dad was abusive and he wanted to help raise this baby so he could do it right.

I've got no doubt that he'll be great and I know he'll be the father that his never was. I'm happy that out of all the terrible things in this world, my baby is going to have someone to call mom _and_ dad. That's more then what Judith has, her mother died giving birth to her and we don't know 100% that Rick is her father. Lori had an affair with Shane and there is a possibility that he is her father.

The only person we know who is alive and 100% related to Judith is Carl. Of course she has all of us as her family but it's not the same as having your blood relatives. I've always seen Rick as an uncle and Carol as an aunt of sorts but they're not blood, however, they're still family. I know that I can never tell my baby the truth that Daryl is not the real father, it will be too devastating.

Daryl and I decided that it was time to bring our night to an end because I was beginning to fall asleep on him. He walked me down to my room and he tucked me in, he actually tucked me into bed. He promised we would speak when I woke up. Of course I now have to think about speaking to my dad and sister about this pregnancy thing. I know I promised my dad I would explain everything to him and fill him in on some things but I know Maggie won't let me speak to him on my own, she will have to be involved because that's Maggie. She's overbearing and over protective and a really annoying big sister. She's going to freak out when I tell her that Daryl is the 'father' to my baby… maybe that will be enough to change his mind about doing this. Maggie is a really scary person when she's pissed off.

* * *

I pulled my boots on and grabbed my jacket that was laying over my desk. I made my way outside, without passing anyone on the way and I opened the door to see the sky a bright blue. I took a breath of fresh air and in the distance I saw Maggie shouting at Glenn. He was trying to calm her down but she was throwing her arms all over the place and shouted. I know that the subject of her anger was my bombshell news last night but to be honest, I don't care what she thinks about it. She doesn't have to be involved with this baby if she doesn't want to be. I'm not forcing her. If she don't like it then she knows where she can stick it.

Maggie turned around to walk away from Glenn and saw me standing there, she shouted something else at Glenn before she started storming towards me. I wanted to walk away from her so I didn't have to have this conversation first thing in the morning, I've not even had breakfast yet. If she wants to discuss this like adults later on then she can but until I'm ready, we're not speaking about it.

"Beth!" She shouted as she neared me.

"Not now Maggie," I replied.

"Yes now," She stated as she reached to me. She stood in front of me and I could see the anger in her face "What the hell have you done Beth? How could you be so stupid as to sleep with someone and get pregnant? Who the hell have you been sleeping with?!" She exclaimed at me.

"Not now Maggie," I repeated.

"You're a selfish little bitch Beth," She said to me "Does what happened to Lori not resonate in your brain?" She questioned.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted back at her "You don't know anything. How dare you make judgements about me?" I asked her angrily as I pointed angrily in her face before storming away.

I went back inside but I heard Maggie behind me, she was following me. Everyone stopped eating their breakfast when they saw us and I looked over at Daryl who was sitting with Carol and Judith. He looked at Maggie behind me and he stood from his seat and followed us back into the cell block. I went into my cell and tried closing the door over but Maggie grabbed it and stepped inside.

"Beth, we need to know what's going on. You can't keep something like this from us, you know daddy is seriously worried about you. I am worried about you and I am scared for you. I was there when Lori died and it was horrible, I don't think I can go through that again… especially with you." She said more calmly.

"Everything ok?" Daryl's voice asked from behind Maggie.

Maggie turned around and eyes Daryl suspiciously for a moment before turning back to me "It's him isn't it?" She questioned.

"Excuse me?" Daryl questioned playing dumb.

"You knocked her up," She stated.

"Maggie-" Daryl started but Maggie cut him off.

"Oh my God! Since when were you two a thing? Out of all the people here, you two are hooking up? I've never even seen you talk to each other for longer then five minutes! How long has this been going on? How did it all start?" She questioned

"We didn't think you'd approve 'case of the age gap," Daryl answered.

"Maggie, please stop freaking out," I pleaded with her.

"I need some air," She stated before leaving.

Daryl came further into the room and we sat down on the bed together "Are yer sure you wanna do this?" I asked him.

"Well it's too late to back out now," He replied with a small smile.

"Nice cover story by the way… you know saying about the age gap thing. That's believable. Not because your old or anything… but you're your older then me and I'm going to stop talking and digging a hole for myself," I stated and rolled my eyes.

"Stop stressing and calm down. Everything is gonna be ok, Maggie may be a bit angry now but we all know how much she loves you. She's protective of you an we all know she'd do anythin to keep you safe. This is just a big shock for her right now, give her some time to calm down and get used to the fact that you're havin' a baby. She'll come round and everythin will be ok again, she'll become excited and she'll wanna be there f'r you for everythin," He explained.

"I hope so," I replied.

"She will," He said and stood up from where he sat "Look, I gotta get some stuff done an I'm gonna be out the gates most of the day but if you need me for anythin, send Glenn out to get me or somethin'. He'll know where I am, I'm sure Maggie's telling him right now," He told me.

"Ok, thank you for Daryl… for everything."

 **Daryl  
** I opened the door to go outside and I wished to God I hadn't come this way. As soon as the door opened I saw Hershel, Maggie and Glenn standing just meters away from me, they were having a deep discussion with one another. They looked my way when they heard the door and Maggie looked down at the floor and started to kick imaginary rocks. She's obviously told them. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to spill everything but I wish she had given me and Beth the chance to speak to Hershel, I think it's unfair of her to go and tell everything before Beth has a chance to. This is something he needed to hear from Beth, not Maggie. I'm sure Maggie wouldn't like it if the situation was reversed.

"Daryl! Just who I wanted to talk to," Hershel said and started walking towards me.

"I know what you're gonna say," I stated.

"And what's that?" He questioned.

"That I'm a piece of shit, yer not happy about any of it, you wished she had stayed away from a redneck like me… I'm sure I don't need to go on," I said.

"You're wrong actually," He stated with a smug look on his face "Walk with me," He said and I noticed that Glenn and Maggie had gone off and left the two of us alone.

"I'm heading out. We can walk down to the car," I replied.

"Look I'm not gonna say I'm over the moon that Beth is pregnant. This is not the time to be having babies, you know how much we struggle with Judith and look what happened to Lori. I don't want that for my baby girl. However, in these crazy times a baby is a blessing and if Beth is going to have a family with anyone in this prison, then I'm glad it's you. I know you'll protect the two of them until you're dying breath. You're not a bad man Daryl and Beth must of seen something in you to be with you," He explained to me.

"Believe me Hershel, I never planned for any of this t' happen. It shouldn't have happened I know, but it's here now and there's nothin' we can do about it. I'm sorry we kept things from you but as I said to Maggie, we were worried no one would approve because of the age gap thing. I didn't want people thinking of me as something I wasn't and I didn't want anyone giving Beth a hard time. The whole thing just got a bit outta control," I told him "I promise t' look out for 'em both, I'll do whatever I can to make sure they're safe and ok. I won't be perfect but I'll try my best," I added.

"I know you will," He replied.

"Do you think you could speak t' Beth today? She's real worried bout everything and what everyone will think of her. I've told her everythin' will be fine but I don't think she believes me, maybe if you speak to her then she'll be ok. I don't like seeing her worked up or nothin'," I said to him.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." He answered as we reached the car.

 **Beth  
** I was feeding Judith when the door opened and my dad came in, he sat down at the table and let out a huge sigh. I'm assuming Maggie had told him everything, I couldn't look at him, instead I just keep looking at Judith who was falling asleep as she ate.

"Beth, can you look at me sweetie?"

I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me, which confused me "I've just been speaking to Daryl. Maggie told me about the two of you and I wanted to have a word with him. Now I'm gonna tell you what I told him, a baby is a blessing in these times of the world but I am worried for you. We all know what happened to Lori and I don't want that for you, I wish I had at least known about this relationship with Daryl. He's a good man but he did explain his reasons for keeping things quiet and I get it. I don't want you worrying about anything because everything will be fine," He explained to me.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No sweetie, I'm not mad," He replied.

"I'm sorry for keeping all these secrets daddy," I said.

"It doesn't matter now," He replied.

"I just can't believe my baby is having a baby. I'm happy you're getting your own family Beth, I really am but… I just hope things end better then what they did with Lori. I don't know what me and your sister will do if anything happens to you and Daryl… well he's not known for keeping his emotions in check when he's angry," He told me.

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere and we're in a better situation then what Lori was when she was pregnant. We've got food coming in, somewhere to call home, a comfortable bed and defences. When Lori was pregnant we were on the road and we had nothing. Things will be better this time, I know it." He promised.

* * *

Hours past and day turned to night. Daryl just came back from whatever it was that he had been doing today, he looked exhausted and I didn't want to bother him but he said he wanted to speak to me about something. I was going to suggest we talk in the morning once he's had a rest but we were already walking towards his room. When we did get to his room we sat down on the bed together, I noticed that he had cleared up and there was a lot more space then normal.

"I wanted to suggest something," He started and I urged him to go on "I know it's all quick and everythin' but Maggie, Glenn and your dad think we're together and having a baby. I thought it might look weird t' 'em if we sleep in different rooms every night. I was gonna see if yer wanted to move your things in here, we don't have to share the bed or anythin', I can sleep on the floor. I think it will just stop them asking questions we might not want to answer," He explained "If you don't wanna then it's fine, it was just a suggestion," He added.

"You asking me to move in?" I asked with a silly smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes at me and scoffed a little. I know he didn't mean it horribly, it's just Daryl "I think moving in here would be better if you're still happy about being the dad to the baby but I don't wanna kick you out of your bed. How about the two of us share the bed and when I start getting fat, we'll make a bigger bed like Maggie and Glenn have," I suggested.

"You ok with sharing the bed?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't suggest it otherwise," I said.

I can't believe Daryl thought I would kick him out of his own bed. Oh my God… what if that wasn't it? What if he just didn't want to share the bed with me? What if he thought it was weird and he would be uncomfortable? I know what Daryl's like, now I've told him it's fine and I planned things out he'll just go along with it. It's hard to remember sometimes that Daryl and I are not actually together and this is not actually his biological child.

"If you don't wanna share the bed then it's fine, just a suggestion," I added.

"It's not often a pretty woman wants to share the bed with me, or any woman actually," He replied.

Petty? He thinks I'm pretty? I have to admit he's pretty hot himself. I don't know why more women are not queuing up for him, he a real catch. I have to admit that I am starting to fall for Daryl and I have for a while because he's everything I've always wanted in a partner; kind, loyal, protective, caring and him just being hot is an added bonus for me! I hope one day, the two of us can work something out and maybe even try being in a relationship together.

* * *

 **Hi guys!  
I am back!**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me,  
I really appreciate you waiting for me,  
I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review.**


	9. Admissions

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 9  
Admissions**

 **Daryl**  
From what Beth and I have worked out, Beth is about four and a half months along in her pregnancy now. When everyone found out about Beth's pregnancy they were shocked to say the least, and then they all found out that I was the 'father' and we were 'seeing' each other… they were more then shocked. We gave them all the same story as what we gave Hershel and they all seemed to buy it. Obviously Rick knew the real story but he was the only one apart from Beth and I that knew the truth. Carol seemed a little but suspicious for a little while but she hasn't questioned anything we've told her. For the most part, everyone seems to be happy for us and everything seems to be going well with Beth and her pregnancy. There haven't been any problems and Hershel is keeping a real close eye on her. Maggie and Carol have also been helping out with things, Hershel taught them stuff when he was training them for when Lori was pregnant. We've all decided that Beth should be put on bed rest as we're all really worried about her after everything with Lori.

To keep up with our version of the truth, Beth moved her things into my room and we've been living together and we've been going on like a real couple in public. Although, I do have to admit that I am starting to develop strong feelings for her. I know she hasn't been sharing the bed with me for long but if I was to do one night without her, I don't think I'd be able to sleep. I like having her in my arms at night and I love that the pillow next to me smells like her. She's become a sort of safety blanket for me, if I'm having a bad day or I need to relax then I know I can count on her to make me feel better. Every time I get into bed with her, I instantly become calm and just having her there makes me feel better, I've become attached to her. I'm not used to feeling like this and I'm really not sure what to do about it. This is way out of my comfort zone, I don't want to bring anymore stress to Beth, considering what she's going through right now.

Beth has been freaking out about the baby a little and she's been trying to make sure that everything is ready and on schedule for the arrival. I don't want her to be worrying about my feelings and whatever feelings she may or may not have. We've been growing closer I'll admit and we've opened up to one another and learned a lot about one another, I'm glad I have. It's just some little things we've talked about, things like childhood pets and memories from the past. I've opened up to her a bit about Merle and some other members of my family, but my family isn't anything to brag about. She was horrified with some of the things I told her about my family but I don't think she was horrified with me specifically. I vow to be nothing like my parents, I want to do much better then what they did.

I don't want to keep things from Beth, things are tough enough as it is so I was thinking that maybe I can speak to her tonight when we go to bed, just come out and tell her that I have feelings for her and then she can tell me where she stands. If she doesn't feel the same way then I'll understand and I won't bring it up again but I definitely think that I should let her know. It might change her mind on things that are going on and I know that but I just want to let her know. I don't want to pressure her into anything but maybe we can work something out, I doubt that she does feel the same wy but you never know, she might, she might have some sort of feelings for me. I'm hoping she does and we can maybe, really try being together and become a real family. I want nothing more then to have a real family.

I looked down and watched Beth as she slept beside me. She had a bad night and had been tossing and turning all night, she was even whimpering at one point so I wrapped my arms around her and she pretty much settled down straight away. I'm waiting for her to wake up so I can ask her what was had been bother her so much, I don't want her being stressed if she doesn't need to be, hopefully it will be somethin I can help with and all of these bad thoughts will go away. I want her to be as calm and relaxed as possible during this pregnancy, I don't want anything to jeopardise her or the baby, I care about them both so much already and I don't want anything to happen to them.

I was about to give up waiting for her and then her eyes started to flutter open.

She began to get her bearings together and when our eyes locked together, she smiled at me and I smiled back. She began to stretch and tam before sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She looked exhausted and yawned again.

"Morning, you ok?" I questioned and she nodded in response "You sure? It didn't seem like you had a relaxing sleep, in fact, you seemed pretty restless. What's been botherin' you?" I asked her.

"It's nothing," She replied.

"I know you better then that and you know it. You were whimpering in your sleep, I heard you. You know you can tell me if there is something bothering you, I will od whatever I can to help," I said to her.

"Daryl, do you think this baby will be good?" She asked me with sad and worried eyes.

"Of course it will, I mean, with a mother like you… how can it not be?"

"I had a dream, or rather a nightmare… whatever you wanna call it, about the baby and it was evil. The baby was horrible and it looked like him. I am so worried that something bad is going to happen," She told me.

"I promise you that this baby will be good and will be nothing like Ax… him… I won't allow that t' happen, I promise," I said.

"But, what if?" She questioned.

"Then we'll deal with it… together." I answered.

* * *

 **Beth**  
I couldn't sleep last night, I had the worst nightmare. I played it off to Daryl a little bit because I didn't want him to worry but the nightmare was that I had a son and as he got older he started to look like Axel and then I watched on as he attacked a young blonde girl, a girl who looked like me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm so scared of history repeating itself, well it is a little more then that, I'm scared of this baby and what it could become. Daryl and I can do everything we can to make the baby good and grow to be a good person butt some people are just born evil. I really hope, more then anything, that my baby will be one of the good ones but you never know. Axel is the biological father and he was evil, my baby shares half of Axel's DNA.

I brought my hand down on to my stomach that was starting to look bigger, Daryl had already left for the day and has gone to do what he does best, look after everyone. I rubbed my small stomach and thought about the tiny baby that was growing inside of me right now. I'm still in shock that I'm even pregnant and having a baby of my own, it's something I've always wanted of my own but I never thought it would be in these circumstances. I thought the father of my baby would be my husband, the man I loved. I wanted to have a career and my own home. I thought I would be in a much better place then I was now… this whole thing is crazy and never in a million years did I think that I would be pregnant in a zombie apocalypse.

There is one thing that I am really grateful for and that's having Daryl by my side to help me and be there, not just for me but for this baby as well. Daryl is such a good man and I am forever grateful for him taking on the father role for the baby. He will be a good father and I know he'll do everything he can for us both. Daryl was born to be a father and I am glad that I am giving him the chance to do that. One thing that I am concerned about is my feelings for Daryl, they're getting strong and stronger as the days go past. Sharing a bed with him and having his arms wrapped around me all night, it's starting to have an effect on me. I care so much about him and I don't want feelings to start muddying the waters between us. We've got to learn how to become parents to this baby without having to deal with all of this as well.

Maybe I should speak to him tonight when we're in bed, I want to get things out in the open with him and be completely honest with him. That will give Daryl the chance to know were I stand and he can make his own decision from there. If he doesn't feel the same way then that's fine, I won't mention it again. I just want Daryl to know the truth because there are too many secrets being kept already.

"Knock knock," A voice said from the door.

I looked up from the bed and saw Maggie standing there with a smile on her face "Hey" I replied and she came further into the room and sat down on the bed beside me.

"How you feeling today?" She asked me.

"Tired and confused," I said "I actually want to talk to you about something, I need some big sister advice." I told her.

"Sounds important. What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's Daryl… it's obvious we care for one another but how do I tell him just how much I care?"

* * *

It has been a very long and tiring day. Daryl and I have just got into bed together, it was cold and I couldn't stop shivering so Daryl pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms securely around me. He used the blankets to wrap around him and leaving only a little bit for himself. I feel bad taking all of the covers off him but he had insisted I take them as he said it's important to keep me warm and comfortable. He's an absolute God send, this man and he doesn't even seen to recognise it. This is one of the reasons why I was falling for him and speaking of that… I'm going to have to tell him, just need to get it all out of the way.

"Daryl, can I talk to you about something?" I asked him.

"Course," He replied.

I sat up and in the bed and looked down at him, he eyed me with suspicious eyes and I sighed, this is probably not going to end the way that I want it to "Me and you have been getting really close lately with everything going on and I just wanted to let you know a couple of things. One, I appreciate everything and I am so grateful for what you've done so far. Two, because of how close we're getting I can't help but start developing pretty strong feelings for you," I explained to him.

He didn't respond to me so I looked down at my eyes so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Look at me," He said and after a second, I complied and looked him straight in the eye. He had a smile on his face, he leaned up on his arm and took my hand in his other hand "I was gonna talk to you tonight myself, I wanted to tell you the same thing. I've been gettin feelings for you as well an they have been feelings that I'm not used to having for someone else. I wasn't sure what to do about the feelins but I thought it best to tell you. When we were laying here just now, I was thinking of a way to bring it up," He told me.

"You're falling for me too?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Course I am, how can I not?" He replied.

"Do you think we should maybe try to really be together? We're going to raise a baby together and we share a bed every night. Shall we take that step and put a label on it?" I asked him.

"We've got nothin' to lose." He said.

The two of us laid back down in bed together, I cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around me once again. He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and I put my head on his chest, the two of us fell asleep wrapped around in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** Rick has just told me that we need to get some more medical supplies in, he knows a place where they could be and he wants me to go with him and Glenn to get them. Maggie offered to stay here with Beth and keep an eye on her to make sure everything is ok with her. I was worried about leaving her as I'm probably going to be gone until late tonight or possibly even early tomorrow morning but there really isn't much I can do about it. We need the supplies.

There is one thing I want to do before I leave and that is give Beth a kiss, a real kiss. I want her to know that I care for her and I will do everything I can to get home to be with her. Before Beth came into my life with the baby I wouldn't really care if something happened to me or not, I was no one important but now I need to fight to come back. I can't leave Beth behind, not after I promised to be there for her and the baby. I don't want to break any promise I made to her. This baby needs a daddy and I said I would be that, I want to be that. I can't wait to meet this baby, I've never had nothing to be excited for before and now I do.

I found Beth sitting at the table eating breakfast with Asskicker on her, I smiled at her as I watched her with Asskicker, Beth was born to be a mother. I sat down next to her and she looked up at me with a smile "Hey, everything ok?" She asked.

"I gotta go on a supply run today. Rick said we need some more medical supplies and he knows where we can get them. The two of us are going with Glenn, Maggie is staying here to help you with anythin' you may need," I told her.

"You're going?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah but I'll be fine. I'm with Rick and Glenn, they're the best people to go on a run with. I'll make it home to yer, I promise," I said "But there is one thing I wanna do before I leave," I added and stood next to her, I leaned my head down towards her and brought my lips to hers.

She froze for a moment but then she kissed me back, it wasn't anything too frisky, Asskicker was here after all. We pulled away from the kiss and smiled widely at each other "You better come back Daryl Dixon or God help you," She playfully warned.

"I'll be back." I promised and kissed her once again before leaving.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry the chapter is a little late but I have a very good (and adorable) excuse,**  
 **I got a new dog!**  
 **He's an 18 month old chocolate coloured toy poodle x maltese (Maltipoo).**  
 **His name is Ralph and I've been getting him used to the house and everything.**  
 **He takes up a lot of my time but he's just too cute!**

 **I promise the next chapter will be updated on Sunday.**  
 **Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **P.S**  
 **For those of you that read my Once Upon A Time Story, Unexpected, I've deleted it as I have decided to go a different route with it.**  
 **I am re-writing it which may take a while but as soon as it's ready it will be re-posted.**


	10. Crashing Down

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 10  
Crashing Down**

 **Daryl**  
I found Beth sitting at the table eating breakfast with Asskicker on her, I smiled at her as I watched her with Asskicker, Beth was born to be a mother. I sat down next to her and she looked up at me with a smile "Hey, everything ok?" She asked.

"I gotta go on a supply run today. Rick said we need some more medical supplies and he knows where we can get them. The two of us are going with Glenn, Maggie is staying here to help you with anythin' you may need," I told her.

"You're going?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah but I'll be fine. I'm with Rick and Glenn, they're the best people to go on a run with. I'll make it home to yer, I promise," I said "But there is one thing I wanna do before I leave," I added and stood next to her, I leaned my head down towards her and brought my lips to hers.

She froze for a moment but then she kissed me back, it wasn't anything too frisky, Asskicker was here after all. We pulled away from the kiss and smiled widely at each other "You better come back Daryl Dixon or God help you," She playfully warned.

"I'll be back." I promised and kissed her once again before leaving.

I made my way out to the car where Glenn and Rick were waiting for me, they looked at me with raised eyebrows and knowing looks on their faces, I couldn't look at them so I just looked down at the floor and got into the back of the car. Rick drove and Glenn sat in the passenger seat. Michonne and Carl let us out of the gates and locked them again as we passed through.

Walkers either saw the card or heard the car, they started coming for us. We had spoken about this and Rick had decided that if we drive slowly out then the walkers would follow and it would lower the number of walkers at the fences, less work for everyone else and it seems that it was working. The walkers were trailing behind us, I could hear them growling and snarling but they were no where near the car so we shouldn't run into and problems with them. As soon as we were far enough away from the prison, we were gonna drive off and leave the walkers behind.

"How's Beth doing?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," I replied.

"Does she need anything?" Rick asked.

"Nah, she's good," I answered.

"Well if she does then just let us know," Rick commented.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll let yer know," I told him.

"What's that mean?" Glenn asked.

"She's become quite demandin' and bossy," I said to them.

Rick chuckled "You know, when Lori was pregnant with Carl she was exactly the same. She took control of everything and did nothing but boss me round and it just got worse and worse as time went on. When she was seven months pregnant, I was thinking of ways of trying to induce her labour, she was driving me insane. It's all to do with their hormones and stuff," He explained.

"There was me thinkin' you were gonna make me feel better," I replied sarcastically.

"God… I'm never making Maggie pregnant if that's how it is," Glenn commented.

"Kids are great, don't get me wrong but… pregnancy is a horrible thing and it makes everyone miserable. Women get sore everything and aching everything, sickness and hormones go crazy and… well they tell us that everything is our fault," Rick said.

"Yer not makin' me feel any better," I told them.

"Look, when you see that baby for the first time and hold it for the first time, it makes everything worth it. It's the best feeling in the world and all of the terrible things just… they just melt away and it's all forgotten," He said.

"I hope so." I muttered.

* * *

 **Beth**  
Daryl's kiss lingered on my lips after he left. The kiss just came out of nowhere but it was… it was a more then a nice surprise. It was only a short kiss that lasted mere seconds but it just lingered. I could still feel hips lips on mine. They were plump and soft which contrasted Daryl completely. I looked down at Judith who was grinning at me, I smiled back at her and she turned away to play with something on the table. I wanted to play with her but I just can't get Daryl or that kiss out of my head.

"Hey Hun," Carol said as she came into the room.

"Hey," I replied.

"What are you looking so giddy and happy for?" She asked me with curious eyes.

"Erm… no reason," I replied with a silly smile on my face.

"Daryl?" She guessed.

"Maybe," I replied.

"You know, seeing the two of you so happy makes me happy. He needs someone in this world, he's not made to be alone and you… well you're perfect for him. You make him happier and you make him see the brighter side of life, I'm glad you found happiness with one another," She told me.

"We need to find more people, maybe find you someone to be with. Daryl thinks you need some happiness too," I told her.

"Does he now?" She asked with a laugh.

"He's right. Maggie has Glenn, I have Daryl, Rick has his kids, my dad has Maggie and I… Daryl and I want you to find someone too. It makes this world a little less crap to have someone by your side," I said to her.

"Don't you guys be worrying about me, I'm just fine. All I want is for you and to be happy and that baby to be healthy," She replied and picked up Judith off my lap "You look tired, go and have a nap. Make use of having the bed all to yourself for a little while. If Daryl comes back whilst you're sleeping, I'll get him to come get you," She told me.

"Ok, thanks."

It would be nice to get some rest. Trying to find a comfortable position in bed when Daryl was in bed as well was difficult because I like to spread out but with two of us in the bed, it's difficult to find that space. I waited for Carol to leave with Judith before making my way to the room I shared with Daryl. I climbed into bed and wrapped myself up in the blankets that had been neatly folded up. I turned over and smelt Daryl, I smiled as I curled myself around the smell and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A loud bang woke me from my sleep, I opened my eyes and saw that it was still light so I knew I hadn't been asleep that long. I was about to close my eyes to go back to sleep when I heard the bang again, I sat up in bed and listened for any other noises but I couldn't hear anything. I got up from the bed and walked out onto the landing and looked down at the ground level. A loud scream came from outside and a walker crashed against the closed over barred door into the cells.

Walkers? How did a walker get in here? What is going on out there? Another loud scream came from outside and the walker at the door started making it's way back outside. What the hell is going on? I grabbed my knife and went down the stairs, I looked around for walkers but I couldn't see or hear any so I carried on walking until I opened the door outside.

It was just pure chaos. There were walkers inside the gates! I couldn't see anyone, just walkers. A walker came from around the corner and launched itself at me. I ran back inside and closed the door, it slammed and I heard all of the walkers start banging on the door, trying to get in. I ran backwards up to my room and closed the door over, I grabbed the mattress and put it up against the door so if walkers did get in, they wouldn't be able to see me.

I hope everyone made it out ok, I hope Judith and Carol managed to get away from this all before it kicked off. I won't live with myself if something has happened to Judith, I was supposed to be looking after her.

If Daryl comes back and finds the place like this, I have no doubt in my mind that he will come looking for me, I don't know if he'll make it before the walkers get in. I saw my notebook and a pen on the side so I grabbed it and started writing my last note to Daryl;

 _Daryl,_

 _If you_ _'_ _re reading this then it probably means that I am dead and the walkers got to me. I want you to know that I didn_ _'_ _t go down without a fight, I tried my best and I fought until the end, like you taught me I had to do. I_ _'_ _m sorry that I wasn_ _'_ _t strong enough to hold them back and make it back to you. I really tried._

 _I want to take this moment to thank you for everything you have done for it, if it wasn_ _'_ _t for you then I really don_ _'_ _t think I would have made it this far. I know you don_ _'_ _t realise it but you are the glue that is holding everyone here together. You have made me realise just how strong I really was and you made me the woman that I am today. Sometimes, I don_ _'_ _t think you realise how amazing you are. I want you to know that you were so special to me and I wished I had admitted my feelings for you sooner. I can still feel your kiss lingering on my lips, it_ _'_ _s the best feeling in the world._

 _After everything I went through, you helped me get through it and come to terms with everything. You stepped up and became the man we all knew you were. You have been my rock over the past couple of months and I want you to know that I wouldn_ _'_ _t have been able to do this without you. I know you were just as excited for this baby as I was but I promise, I tried to fight back so I could keep this baby safe, to keep OUR baby safe._

 _I know I shouldn_ _'_ _t ask this of you but me, you and this baby are a family. If I am a walker then please put me down, I beg of you. I_ _'_ _m too far into my pregnancy for me to miscarry by bleeding, I_ _'_ _m 18 weeks along. I am so very sorry but you are going to have to open me up and put the baby down too. I know you won_ _'_ _t want to do this but this is the reality of our world and I can_ _'_ _t have my baby in that sort of life. Please do this for me. It will be horrible and I know it_ _'_ _s a big burden to put on you but_ _…_ _please_ _…_ _for me._

 _I never got the chance to say this but, I love you, very much. I hope you kick those walkers asses and find happiness once again. If anyone deserves if Daryl Dixon, it's you._

 _All my love,  
Beth & baby  
Xxx_

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

 **Daryl  
** The run was simple, we managed to get in and out without too much incident. We came across a few walkers but not too many, we took them out with ease and we got loaded up on enough medical supplies to last as a very long time. Beth doesn't have to worry about a thing when she has this baby. We're going to be fully prepared for whatever it might throw at us, unfortunately we wasn't this ready when Lori had Asskicker and I think that's why Rick was so insistent on us getting all of these medical supplies, he doesn't want all of that to happen again.

The prison came into view and we heard gunshots, lots of them. Rick instantly drove faster and we all got our weapons read to fight the battle. God, I hope Beth is out of harms way. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happens to her or that baby. I thought she was safe here, I should've stayed with her. The medical supply run didn't need Glenn, Rick and myself. I should've just stayed here at the prison, with her. I should've protected her. That's what I promised her.

"Rick…" I started.

"She's going to be fine," He told me.

"We don't know that. We don't know how long this has been going on." I replied as we got to the prison gates.

They were open and there were hundreds of walkers inside the gates. There was so much noise; screaming, gunshots, walkers, crying, banging… just to much to comprehend what had happened. As soon as Rick stopped the car I jumped out and started shooting walkers with my crossbow. I took a fair few out but then ran out of bolts so I grabbed my gun and started shooting. I'm a good shot so each bullet killed a walker. I rounded a corner and saw everyone trying to hold a line, well I saw everyone but Beth.

I killed all the walkers that got in my way as I made it to the group. Carol was standing the furthest away with a screaming Asskicker in her arms. Beth was supposed to have her, she had her when I left. What happened?

"Where's Beth?" I demanded but no one answered me "What the fuck is she?" I demanded and this time I was more demanding.

"She's inside," Carol cried "She was taking a nap and we didn't have time to go and get her." She said.

"So you all just left her?!" I exclaimed.

"Daryl!" Rick called and I turned to look at him "Let's go get her!" He called across to me.

Carol gave me her gun which I knew was fully loaded, I reloaded my own gun and started making my way towards the cell block. Rick and I were taking out every walker that we landed our eyes on, the bullets didn't last us long but they managed to get us to the cell block door which was open… my whole world came crashing down around me. I know Beth wouldn't have kept the door open, the walkers are in there. I stopped in my tracks and Rick looked at me in panic.

"We have to go in there," He told me.

"What if she-"

"Either way, we can't leave her in there." He said and I nodded.

I grabbed my knife and the two of us made our way inside.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	11. Sacrifice

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 11  
Sacrifice  
**

 **Daryl**  
Carol gave me her gun, which was I knew was fully loaded, I reloaded my own gun and started making my way towards the cell block. Rick and I were taking out every walker that our eyes landed on. The bullets didn't last us long but they managed to get us to the cell block door, which was wide open. My whole world came crashing down around me, I know Beth wouldn't have kept that door open knowing there was walkers out here, the walkers were in there right now. I stopped in my tracks and Rick looked at me with panic on his face.

"We have to go in there," He told me.

"What if she-"

"Either way, we can't leave her in there." He said and I nodded.

I grabbed my knife out of it's hold and the two of us made our way inside the cell block.

We heard the unmistakable groans of the walkers but we couldn't see them, they were definitely in there with Beth, there was no doubt about it. I looked over at Rick who gave me a reassuring look, I couldn't return the look. The two of us ventured further into the block and we eventually reached the walkers. I looked around and saw the walkers cramming into the room I share with Beth and other walkers trying to get up the stairs so they could join in the party. Rick and I used the element of surprise and came up behind the walkers quietly and took them all out, there were 1 of them in total on the stairs.

Rick and I rushed up the stairs and saw that the room was overflowing with walkers, I couldn't stop myself, I rushed into the room and started taking out all the walkers. Rick was trying to call me back but I couldn't go back, I needed to get to Beth and I can't just leave her in here with all of them walkers. I pushed my way through and saw the mattress against the wall and knew that Beth must have been behind it.

"Beth, I'm here," I called out to her.

"Daryl, please help," She pleaded with me as I killed another two walkers.

I heard fighting going on behind me as I took out the last of the walkers, I reached the mattress within seconds and threw the mattress away and saw Beth crouched in the corner and crying as she held onto her stomach. I crouched down beside her and wrapped my arms around her, she held on to me as if her life depended on it, which I guess right now it did. It was down to me to get her out of here safely and get her back to her family.

"C'mon guys, we gotta go," Rick said from behind us.

I helped Beth stand up and kept her close to me as we made our way out of the cell block and back outside. The grounds were still overrun with walkers but there wasn't as many as there first was, we were gonna save this prison, I know it. We just need a plan and we need to put all of our resources and energy into it.

The three of us reached the group, I put Beth with Carol and Asskicker who were still standing behind everyone else. She would be safe there, there's a whole line of defence which I don't think the walkers will be able to get past. Tick and I stood with the rest of the group and reloaded our weapons, we fired into the walkers and watched as they started dropping. We needed to do something because all this noise is just going to attract any walkers in the area here, we can't deal with many more.

"We need a plan!" I shouted at Rick.

"We need to retreat somewhere!" He shouted back over the noise.

"How? We can't all get past the walkers without someone getting hurt, we need a distraction," Hershel commented.

"I'll try t' lure some away," I said.

"No!" Hershel shouted "You stay here with Beth, I will be the distraction." He added.

"Daddy no!" Maggie shouted.

Hershel stopped shooting at the walkers and handed his gun to Carol. I took his place to close the line and started shooting into the crowd again but I was running low on bullets. I peeked to the left of me and saw Hershel whispering to Maggie, she started crying and shaking her head. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before going to see Beth, I heard Beth scream and start crying and shouting at him. I had an idea what the old man was planning and I wanted to stop him but I need to keep shooting at these walkers, they're getting too close.

"You do what you gotta do," Hershel whispered to me "You do what you gotta do to look after Beth and my grandbaby, you stick by them no matter what," He added and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do this, we need yer here." I told him.

He didn't say another word, he walked around me and walked towards the walkers that were getting closer to us. A walker grabbed his hand and bit into his arm. He cried out in pain and I shot the walker in the head. It wasn't good enough, more and more walkers moved towards him and they started surrounding him. He fell to the floor and I tried shooting as many as I could but I knew it was a waste of time. No amount of bullets was going to help him right now. He was sacrificing himself for us, to give us a chance to retreat and come up with a real plan.

Everything was in slow motion and all the sounds were echoing around me. I could hear Hershel calling out in pain, he was still alive as all of those walkers ate him. Beth was behind me and screaming as she watched what was happening to her father. I looked over at Rick, I needed direction right now, I didn't know what to do or what our next state of play was. Rick was looking at Hershel and he looked shocked and confused, like the rest of us. We said we needed a distraction and Hershel has given us one.

I turned around and grabbed Beth's hand, she was shaking and crying. I stood directly in front of her so she would stop looking at Hershel but that wasn't working so I grabbed her face with both my hands and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"We have to move," I told her and she nodded.

"Rick! Where do we go?" Carol asked.

"To the towers. We can pick them off from up top and they can't get in." He said.

I made sure Beth was securely behind me and I started making my way towards the watch tower, most of the walkers had surrounded Hershel so there were only a few stragglers we had to worry about. We took them out with ease. I was the first to reach the tower, I threw the door open and made sure no walkers were inside before I let Beth in first. I followed behind her as Rick reached us with everyone else in the group. We went up the stairs and first into the cabin before going out onto the catwalk.

"Beth, you stay inside," I told her but she didn't move, she was just frozen.

"Bethy, sweetie," Maggie jumped in and grabbed Beth's arm to pull her inside the cabin.

 **Beth  
** Why? Why did my dad do that? I don't understand why he walked into the walkers. I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking, I just can't believe this. Who was going to help me with my baby? I need my dad, he needs to help me with becoming a mother. I've never had a child before and he's raised three, he needs to show how to be a good parent. I need him here. Why the hell did he do that?! He's just left when I need him the most, I know Maggie is still here but I need my daddy.

"Beth, look at me sweetie," I looked up and saw Maggie looking at me with tears streaming down her face. She was upset but she was trying to stay strong "You need to calm down. That baby needs you to calm down, this isn't going to help either you. You need to calm down," She told me.

"He's gone… just gone," I commented.

"I know but everything will be ok. I promise you that everything will be ok,"

"How can it? I need him Maggie! How am I supposed to raise a baby? I don't know how to raise a child, he's raised three children, he needs to show me how to do this. I can't do this on my own… and what if something happens with the baby. What if the baby is sick? He's the only one that could help, none of us are doctors or anything near a doctor. Maggie I need him here!" I shouted at her.

She put her hands on my shoulders and she blinked back her own tears "We can deliver this baby, your baby will be fine, I promise you. I delivered Judith and she is perfectly fine," She said.

"But Lori died," I stated.

"I'm not going to let that happen," She promised and gave me her most serious look.

"I'm scared Maggie," I confessed.

"You don't need to be scared." She replied.

I turned away from Maggie and looked out the window where I could see everyone else on the catwalk, they were shooting at the walkers below. God, I hope they finish this soon. I don't understand how all of this happened in the first place? I thought we were safe here. How did the walkers get in? They have never gotten in before. This is a nightmare! I just don't know what to do anymore. We can't stay here if it's not safe and secure, I can't be pregnant here and deliver a baby here and raise a child here if it's not safe. If we can't keep the walkers out then we need to leave and find somewhere else.

I looked down at my hands and realised just how badly they were shaking. I started to take deep breaths in hopes that would calm me down but it didn't, it made it worse. Why won't my hands stop shaking?! I tried rubbing them together in case they were just cold but they were sweaty and clammy. I wanted to scream as loud as I could but I couldn't get the sound out of my throat.

"Beth!" Maggie exclaimed.

 **Daryl  
** We should be able to leave the tower soon, we've pretty much killed all the walkers. All we had left were the stragglers that were too far out of range but the gun firing was drawing them closer so we should be able to get them pretty soon. I don't understand how they got in, we do perimeter checks and we kill the walkers that gather up at the fence. I don't know how it got this bad, when I left earlier this morning everything was fine. There were hardly any walkers at the fence and none in the immediate area that we noticed. It was just something that I didn't understand and couldn't explain.

"Beth!" I heard Maggie's voice call out.

Everyone stopped shooting and turned to look in the cabin, Beth had passed out on the floor. Maggie was kneeling by her and trying to wake her up.

"Keep shooting," I said to everyone else and rushed inside the cabin "What happened?" I asked Maggie as I kneeled down next to Beth.

"I don't know. She was talking about how worried she was about the baby, now daddy's not here, and then a minute later she just dropped to the floor. I don't know if it's just stress or if it's something worse." She told me.

I grabbed Beth's hand and felt how clammy and sweaty it was, she looked so pale and childlike. Maggie was stroking her hair and I felt a bit useless to be honest. I don't know what to do and I felt awkward touching Beth without her knowing I was touching her. Maggie was urging her to wake up and looked like she was on the verge of crying herself.

"She'll be alright," I stated.

"We don't know that. We don't know what's wrong with her. How can I help her if I don't know what's wrong?" She questioned.

"Wait f'r her t' wake up an ask her what's wrong. She'll tell us if she thinks there's somethin' wrong with the baby," I told her.

"How are you so calm? This is your girlfriend and your baby we're talking about. Why are you not worried that something is really wrong?" She asked.

"Coz if I keep thinkin' like that, I'll go crazy." I admitted.

It was true. If I kept thinking that Beth is in danger and the baby is in danger all the time, I will drive myself crazy. I will become overbearing and probably push Beth away. What good will it do Beth if I'm constantly worried all the time? She needs to know that I'm here for her and I'm rational. I need to be calm for her, if she thinks I'm worried about something she'll work herself up and that really won't do her any good. She'll just put more stress on herself and I don't want that.

"Daryl!" Rick called from outside.

"Go see what he wants, I'll stay with her," Maggie said.

I got up from Beth's side and went out onto the catwalk where the shooting had stopped and everyone was looking over at the bodies that filled the yard "We're clear," He started and I nodded at him "All we gotta do now is get rid of the bodies and burn them," He added.

"That's gonna take a couple days. There's only a few of us an a few hundred of them," I told him.

"I know but we gotta do it," He said.

"How's Beth?" Carol asked.

"She's still passed out but Maggie's tryna figure out what's wrong with her. I ain't got a clue what it could be," I answered.

"I'll go and help her," Carol said and walked into the cabin.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **This is turning very dramatic!  
Please don't hate me for killing off Hershel.  
I'm not good at death scenes but I hope I done the character some justice.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	12. No More Mr Nice Guy

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 12  
No More Mr Nice Guy**

 **Daryl**  
At the moment Beth is about 20 weeks pregnant. This is supposed to be the happiest time in Beth's life, she is about to have a beautiful baby and become a mother, however, this pregnancy has been nothing but challenging and upsetting for her. After Hershel died, Beth shut herself down and she decided that she didn't want to see or talk to anyone, including Maggie. It took me a good couple of weeks after Hershel died to be able to get into her room to speak to her. When I did finally get in it didn't take me long to realise that she was a different person, things are slightly better now but Beth still isn't Beth. I've been speaking to Carol, just to get some advice from her because I am completely clueless right now and Carol seems to think that the stress of Hershel dying, the rape and the unexpected pregnancy has worked itself up so much inside of her and she could be dealing with depression. Personally, I don't know a lot about depression and mental health but Carol seems t know and she is worried that when the baby is born Beth is going to be at high risk of postpartum depression.

Postpartum depression means that Beth might not be able to bond with her baby, it could cause a lot of problems for Beth and the baby and I am really worried about her. Everyone else has noticed how closed off she has become and they are also really worried about it, mot of all Maggie. When I spoke to Maggie about depression and postpartum depression she reminded me of the time at the farm when Beth tried slitting her wrists, it's definitely an option and Maggie is on edge, so am I. We know that we need to do something to help her but we don't know what to do, it's not like we can make her see a doctor and get professional help, the closest we have to a professional right now is Carol and that's only because she seems to know what she is talking about. I really don't know how to help her and that's all I want to do right now.

Maggie and I are doing everything we can to help Beth and make her more comfortable but she just keeps shutting us out, which is frustrating. I thought Maggie was getting through to her, like when Bet had her meltdown at the farm but not even Maggie has been able to get through to her. Beth is just like a shell of her former self, she doesn't even interact with Asskicker anymore, I know how much Beth loves Asskicker and how much Asskicker loves Beth. I just don't know how to deal with this and it is driving me crazy! I have asked Beth what I can do to make her feel better instead of just guessing but she doesn't answer me or she just starts crying. I hate it when she starts crying, it makes me feel terrible because I know that it's because of me that she's crying, I feel so helpless. All I want to do is help her, make her happy and be with her but I don't know how to.

Since Hershel's death I have been sleeping in the room next to Beth's because at first she wouldn't let me into the room that we shared and now she just doesn't seem to want to talk to me. I've decided to give her some space for a little while and just see how she does and see what she wants from me, she might change her mind and decide that she doesn't want to be with me and she doesn't want me to help raise her baby. After everything that's happened Beth might be seeing things a bit differently and if that is the case, if Beth doesn't want to be with me anymore and doesn't want me involved then I'll respect her wishes and I'll leave the prison. I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on her, I don't think it would be easier if I just leave and let her raise her baby… if that's what she wants.

Right now, Beth was sitting in her room. Maggie has just come out after trying to get Beth to open up a little bit but Beth told Maggie to leave. I wanted to try, just to speak to her, get her to make me understand what is going through her head and I want her to tell me how I can help her but I want to give her some time. Beth doesn't even want to speak to her sister and I know that with the baby coming she needs help and support like any expectant mother but I don't know if she is going to accept any. This whole situation is just driving me insane!

Everyone has been soft with Beth and extremely kind, for obvious reasons. Maybe a tougher approach would work better. Maybe that will somehow work itself out in her brain, to be honest it's the only thing I have left to try. If this doesn't work then nothing will work and if I can't make Beth better then I fear for her… and that baby.

I walked into Beth's room, the room she used to share with me, and I saw her curled up on her bed with her back to me with shaking shoulders, she was crying. She didn't even turn around when she heard me.

"Beth," I said softly but I got no answer "Beth," I repeated but this time a bit firmer. She turned around and I saw her puffy red eyes staring at me "Come outside with me," I told her.

"I don't want to," She replied through her tears.

"I wasn't asking." I stated firmly.

She studied me for a moment and I did my best to stay solid. I didn't want her to know that all I really wanted to do right now was hold her as close to me as possible and tell her everything was going to be ok. That is not what she needed right now, what Beth needs is someone to be firm and guide her… I don't think she knows what is going on or how to cope with anything that has happened, she needs me to guide her. We can't keep treading on egg shells around her because that isn't going to make it better.

After a couple of minutes she threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. I handed her a tissue from my pocket and she wiped her eyes before standing up. I help my hand out to her, she seemed reluctant but she took hold of it firmly and I started walking, she followed after me. She kept her head down so she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone or speak to anyone but I saw how astonished they all looked.

We passed Maggie who couldn't believe that Beth was up. She got up to come towards us but Glenn grabbed hold of her arm to hold her back and allow Beth and me to carry on our journey. The normally 10 second walk to the door felt like it took 10 hours. I opened the door and allowed Beth to go out first, she didn't let go of my hand and she stood just past the doorway and waited for me to join her. I stood next to her and the slam of the door behind me made her jump and squeeze hold of my hand.

For the first time in a long time I looked down at Beth's protruding bump and noticed just how much bigger it had gotten since the last time I saw it. Pretty much every time I see Beth she is laying on her bed with her back to me or she's wearing a large hoodie and I can't see it but now it was clear as day. A small smile spread over my face as I looked it at more and more, I could feel Beth staring at me but I didn't care, she gets to see it all the time and touch it all the time, I've never touched her bump, although I would like to, I just don't think that Beth wants anyone to touch it.

"What are we doing out here Daryl?" She asked me.

"I wanna talk to you," I answered and finally looked up into her eyes.

"About what?"

"Your dad died out here," I stated.

"I was here, I watched it happen," She replied.

"I know how much your dad loved you. You know how much he loved you. Do you really think he would want you acting like this? Do you think he would want you to close everyone out, including Maggie? Your dad didn't die for you to give up on life. He died and gave his life so that you could live and bring the baby up. You behaving the way you have has insulted his memory, if you're going to carry on like this then I have to tell you that he died for no reason. Do you not think that Maggie is sad and grieving? She hasn't had the chance to grieve really, she's too busy trying to make sure that you're ok and you keep throwing it back in her face. I know things are bad, I know that, but you can't just stay locked away in your cell and forget about everyone else. We all care about you and we're trying to help you but you're not making this easy," I explained to her trying to sound harsh to make her listen.

"I'm not trying to be difficult," She said looking down at the floor.

"Everyone has tried with you Beth and no one has gotten anything in return. Carol is trying to keep an eye on you and the baby to make sure that everything is fine and you don't end up like Lori, Maggie is trying to make you look after yourself so you have the baby safely, Glenn and Michonne have been on multiple supply runs to make sure you and the baby have everything you both need, Rick is trying to run the prison on his own whilst I'm helping you, Carl is taking care of Judith all the time and she misses you. Why can't you see that all we want to do is make sure you're ok and the baby is ok?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry Daryl," She replied.

"I don't need apologies. I just need you to be ok again," I told her "I know that with Hershel gone things won't be the same, I can accept that, but you can't just go on the way that you are. You have a baby to think of and you're putting that baby in danger by behaving the way that you do. I know you don't want to put the baby in danger but that's what is happening," I added.

"I don't know what to do," She admitted.

"Talk to me, that's all I want. I need you to talk to me, be open with me, be honest with me and then I can help you. You don't have to go though all of this alone. Just let me in and we'll deal with this together," I said.

"How am I supposed to deal with everything all in one go?" She asked me.

"It's a lot, no one is saying it's not and I don't have all the answers. I'm not going to make you feel better overnight, it's all going to take time but you need to deal with one thing at a time and right now, I think you need to be concerned about that baby you're carrying. You need to eat more and be healthy so you can have a healthy baby. We can deal with everything else later on but please take care of yourself," I begged her.

"Ok." She agreed.

* * *

 **Beth**  
The last thing I ever wanted to do was upset Daryl and have him worry more then what he does already but there is so much going on right now and so much that I am trying to understand and deal with right now, I just don't know how to deal with all of them at the same time. I know I locked out both Daryl and Maggie but I didn't want them to realise how bad I really was, I didn't want them to see how much I was struggling with everything. They need me to be strong and that is the last thing I am feeling right now. I know I'm not the best at dealing with lots of different emotions but now that Daryl and I have talked, maybe things will get better and he'll be able to help me deal with everything. When am I going to learn that I shouldn't lock things up?

Seeing Daryl today being more forceful with me was something different. He's normally so caring and calm but today he was different and to be honest I think he was something that I definitely needed. Everyone has always been so soft on me and they all tread on egg shells around me but what I needed was some tough love. I needed someone to take charge and tell me what I need to do and that is what Daryl done, he took charge, told me what I needed to do and told me how I need to start behaving. Sometimes that's all I need… I'm a lot to handle, I know.

After our talk earlier on today, Daryl walked me back to my room and was going to leave but I didn't want to be on my own. I asked him to stay and he did, we ended up falling asleep for a little nap, well for Daryl it was a little nap. When I woke up he was gone but Maggie was sitting in my room, she told me that Daryl and Glenn have gone out for some supplies because we're running low and she was there because Daryl didn't want me to be on my own when I woke up. He is so thoughtful and he always does the best thing for me, he knows what is best for me better then I do. He is one in a million.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **What do you think of Daryl in this chapter?  
Was he right to be a bit tough on her?  
Should he have given her more time?**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review!**


	13. Parental Decisions

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 13  
Parental Decisions**

 **Daryl**  
It's been a couple weeks now since I had my talk with Beth and I am so glad I did. Beth has been so much better then what she was and although things are not perfect, they're probably not going to be perfect again but Beth is trying. We are both trying to get things back on track. I have to admit that Beth has been making some big changes in her life and the way she reacts to things. She is talking to Maggie more now and she's been spending more time with Carol and she has even watched Asskicker a couple of times. It's clear that Asskicker and Beth missed each other and the times they have been together, they always have the best time. I'm proud of Beth but I am still really worried about her because I don't want her to fall back into the way she was before. I know how easy it is to fall back into old habits, I need to keep an eye on Beth but I have other things I need to do as well. I need to keep going on supply runs so that Beth, the baby, Judith and everyone else will be ok and be able to eat. I need to make sure that no walkers are getting in and I need to make sure there are no immediate threats.

I have all of this weight on my shoulder and I do it, not because I have to do it but because I want to do it. This is the first time in my life that I have felt wanted, needed, valued, cared for, loved and protected. These people are my family and I don't want anything to happen to them and I don't plan on letting them go anytime soon, especially if I can help it. I need to do all of this to keep Beth, the baby and Asskicker safe. Right now those three are the priority because they can't defend themselves and I am more then willing to lie down my life for theirs. This is my job and it's the best job I have ever had.

There are nights when I think about my life before and I realise what a waste I was. All I did was follow Merle around all day getting high and drunk, I wasn't a good guy and I used to get into tons of fights and I stole from people… all of that was because I wanted to with Merle. I knew if I didn't go stealing or fighting with him then he would do it himself and he would probably get arrested and thrown in prison, once again. Merle is the muscle and I'm not saying I'm a genius or anything but I'm smarter then Merle and would normally come up with a plan. You know, looking back now I was a complete waste. If I could go back in time knowing what I know now I wouldn't waste my life like I did, I would do everything to be a success and make something of my life, maybe even take a trip out of Georgia. I never lived my life like most people did and now I'm fighting for survival every day.

Beth tells me she's proud of me and she tells me how much of a great person I am. If she knew what sort of person I was before all of this then I think she'll change her mind. Beth asks me about my past but I can't ever really talk about it because I don't want her to think any less of me. She thinks that I'm a good choice to help her raise the baby and right now I know that all I want in the world is to help her raise that baby, but the man I was before, if she knew then she wouldn't let me anywhere near that baby and I wouldn't blame her. This world is bittersweet because although the world is falling apart and it's a fight every day to survive and I've lost Merle, the only really family I've ever had but I've gained a better family then I ever had before and I'm about to raise a baby with a beautiful woman that for some reason cares about it.

If the would hadn't changed then I know that I would have still been following Merle around. Hell we'd probably be getting high and drunk and still fighting and stealing and probably even more crap. To be honest I would probably be dead by now or close to it, Merle would definitely be dead by now with the amount of drugs he takes. He was on some hardcore shit, drugs that I wouldn't touch but I drunk a lot and I'm not a good drunk. I'm an angry drunk that gets into all sort of trouble, I almost got stabbed once but it was only because Merle took the hit that was meant for me. Merle had hand to hand combat training in the army so he knew how to deflect the knife and take a hit that wasn't as bad as what it would've been if I had taken it.

I just can't believe that I found happiness when the world is in such a state like this. I looked down at Beth who was still asleep and I couldn't help but smile at her. I studied her face before looking further down and then I saw her bump, it was a perfect little bump that looked healthy and good. Beth's hand was resting over her bump protectively and I put my hand over hers, we'll both protect the baby.

* * *

"Daryl, are you still going on that supply run?" Beth asked me as I grabbed my crossbow from it's resting place in the corner of the room.

"Yeah I gotta go. I've been there before and Glenn hasn't," I answered and looked behind me to see Beth sitting on the edge of the bed looking sad "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't like you going out there. I can't raise this baby on my own Daryl, I won't be able to handle it if anything happened to you. I've lost too much already," She told me.

"I'm coming back," I replied "I'll always come back to you," I added.

"You better Daryl Dixon… we have something very important to do later," She said.

"Oh yeah?"

"We need to start deciding on a name for the baby and I definitely can't do that on my own," She said.

"Well don't you worry, I'll be back for that." I promised.

Beth held her hands out towards me, I took them in mine and helped her off the bed. She stood up in front of me with her head just reaching my shoulder, she smiled up at me and puckered her lips to me. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed closer to me, I know what she was doing. She was trying to entice me to stay.

I pulled away from the kiss and unwrapped Beth's arms from around my neck.

"Nice try," I stated and she rolled her eyes at me "I have to go and help Glenn. Maggie will kill me if I make him go on his own, and if he gets hurt by going on his own then she'll rip me apart," I told her.

"Fine. Just leave me here," She said pretending to be upset, she even started pouting.

"Don't do that. I'll be back later," I promised and placed one final small kiss on her lips

"You better or I'll kill you myself." She stated and walked out of the cell in a huff.

It won't be walkers that end me, it will be Beth.

* * *

Glenn and I arrived at a high school, there is no way of knowing what it was once called because all of the signs had been ripped off. It looked as if it had been a refugee camp when the dead started to rise. It also looks like it hadn't lasted that long, there was still lots of supplies and not many people. There were large fences surrounding the sports field and tents with various signs on them; MEDICAL, FOOD, WATER, REGISTRATION. From what I can gather so far the high school was a safe place and it probably got overrun or something so everyone scattered and all of the supplies were left behind but the school is in a small town and pretty out of the way. No one would know about it unless they lived in the town, meaning that most of the supplies were still there. I only cam across it by accident when I was out hunting and I rushed back to tell Rick and the others.

It looks exactly the same as when I left it meaning it hasn't been found in the last few days. I took a look over at Glenn to see him looking anxious and a little worried, we both know how easily this could go wrong. We might not be able to see walkers from outside the fence but there could be lots hiding in the tents or hiding somewhere else. We do have a plan, we're going to make noise and draw out as many walkers as possible and kill as many as possible before we go over that fence, we need to do what we can to get in and out as safely as possible. If I don't get myself and Glenn back safely Maggie and Beth will go nuts and I'm sure Maggie will blame me… when she's angry Maggie is like some possessed creature. She just goes crazy and to be honest, I would rather face a very large herd of walkers on my own with no weapon then face Maggie when she's angry.

"You take one end of the fence and I'll take the other?" Glenn suggested.

"Sounds good," I replied and Glenn started walking round to the other side of the fence.

I waited until I saw Glenn was ready with his knife before I started banging on the fence. Glenn started banging on his side of the fence. There was the unmistakable sound of walkers coming towards us, I made sure Glenn was ok before I started poking the chisel through the fence to kill the walkers that had come in my direction. There were at least 15 in front of me, I couldn't see Glenn anymore but I could hear him so I know he's ok and still alive, that's all I need for now.

"You good Daryl?!" Glenn called over.

"Yeah I'm good. What about you?" I questioned.

"I'm ok but it's getting a bit crowded over here," He replied.

I pulled the chisel out of a walkers eye socket and watched it drop to the floor before I stuck it through the next walkers brain and as the crowd of walkers started to thin out I could see Glenn. He had lots of walkers to deal with on his own. It seems that the majority of the walkers in camp had gravitated towards him.

"Glenn! Take a step back and I'll try and draw some over here." I called over to him.

"OK!" He answered.

Glenn went silent and the snarling grew louder from Glenn's side. I had a few walkers still in front of me but I moved further down the fence to draw some away from Glenn. The walkers that were already in front of me were following me down the fence and as I saw some of the others coming towards me I started killing the walkers.

* * *

 **Beth  
** The boys have been gone for a long time, longer then they should have been. They should have been back about an hour ago and everyone is starting to get a little on edge. Maggie has been pacing around the prison and she's been hassling Rick about sending out a search party for them but Rick keeps telling her that Glenn and Daryl will both make it back, because they always do, he's doing his best to calm her down but I don't think she'll be calm again until she sees Glenn in the flesh and sees that he's ok. I know that she's also been speaking to Michonne on the quiet and trying to get her to go look for them with her, as Rick won't, but we all know Michonne won't do that, not without Rick's permission first. Michonne won't go against Rick. I don't know what it is about them two but there is some sort of spark or chemistry there. I don't know if it's just the two of them having a mutual respect for one another or if there is something more but there is definitely something.

"Beth! How are you not freaking out?" Maggie asked me.

"Because I know they will come back, they always do and Daryl promised me that he would come back. We're going to start choosing baby names when he gets back. I know he won't miss it," I told her.

"What if they're in trouble?" She questioned.

"Maggie stop it! Glenn and Daryl are going to be fine. You know what them two are like. They've probably stopped to raid another place, stop panicking and pacing… it's driving me crazy," I told her sternly.

"I should've gone with them," She stated.

"Why? If Glenn and Daryl can't fight their way out then, I don't think you would be able to either Maggie," I said.

"At least I'd be there to make sure Glenn gets back safe," She replied.

"Just Glenn?" I questioned and I saw the look on her face, she knew she had out her foot in it and she was playing it back in her mind, I could see it on her face "Screw everyone else right? As long as you get your happy ending and the outcome you want, forget the rest of us. Never mind that I'm pregnant and need Daryl to help and support me, never mind that my baby needs a father… as long as you get Glenn back, nothing else matters," I told her.

"Beth-"

"Just leave me alone."

Maggie left my room and I heard muttering something as she left but I didn't care to listen. I don't regret what I said because it's true. Maggie looks out for number one, which is herself. She has always been like this. As long as Maggie gets what she wants she doesn't care what devastation she leaves behind, even we were kids she was the same and it just got worse as she got older.

When Maggie was 17 she had promised daddy that she was going to help him repaint the barn, it was falling to pieces and daddy didn't want people to see the farm like that. They had arranged it a week beforehand and she promised and swore she would be there to help. Instead she went out with her then boyfriend and left daddy to do it on his own. She knew he would do it on his own because momma had taken me to gymnastics class and Shawn was at work. Daddy painted the barn on his own but he had no one to hold the ladder whilst he climbed and he fell, he broke his ankle and damaged his knee so bad he had to have a knee replacement.

My momma found him when we came home from gymnastics and when we got to the hospital she called Maggie. She didn't answer so she left a message, four hours later Maggie showed up. She didn't feel guilty, in fact she blamed daddy for climbing in the ladder on his own. They argued about it for weeks and I remember the whole time, Maggie never was sorry for what she did and I blame her for what happened that day. She should have been there but she was too damn selfish to give daddy one afternoon out of her life to help him.

I thought maybe the end of the world would change her a little bit. Maybe she would start realising that not everything is about her, there are other people that suffer from her actions but it hasn't changed a thing. Maggie is still that selfish teenager that never grew up. I know that what she said was true, if she had gone she would have made sure that Glenn made it out, she wouldn't look back for Daryl. I also think that if she had to chose between me and Glenn, he would win every time because that's all she cares about, getting her happy ending.

"I hope that angry face isn't for me," I heard a voice say in the doorway.

I looked up to see Daryl standing there covered in blood, as always, he had his crossbow slung over one shoulder and a rucksack over the other shoulder. He brought stuff back especially for me. I got up from the chair and rushed over to him and hugged him as much as my bump would allow.

When I pulled back from the embrace I smacked his stomach and he looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you back so late?" I questioned.

"We got a flat tyre," He replied "I would've called but the reception was terrible," He joked.

"I hope you brought me back a present," I stated and indicated to the bag.

"I've brought something that will help," He said and opened the rucksack. He pulled out a book and handed it to me, a baby names book "You said you wanted to start choosing baby names. I thought this would be the perfect thing to help," I added "Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"A little," I answered "Now go and clean up, we have names to pick." I said.

* * *

Daryl and I have been looking at baby names for hours and we just can't decide on a name, in fact we can't even decide what sort of name we want. I like really traditional names like James, Charlotte, Poppy, Henry and Daryl is more into modern names like River, Hunter, Phoenix, Jace. The only thing we've agreed on is that the baby will have the surname Dixon. Daryl was worried that I felt pressured into that decision but I promised him that it's what I really wanted and it is. If Daryl is raising this baby as his like we both want then this baby is going to be a real Dixon.

"What about for a boy, the name Walker?" Daryl questioned playfully.

"How about I take that book off you," I replied.

"Ok, you're turn," He stated and handed the book to me.

"Theodore,"

"No way!" He exclaimed "No Dixon will have a posh name like Theodore," He stated.

"Teddy?" I questioned "Teddy Dixon has a good ring to it," I said.

"Teddy Dixon," Daryl said playing with it on his tongue "Teddy Dixon," He repeated and a smile grew on his face "Alright, Teddy Dixon if it's a boy… what about a girl?" He asked.

"I found a good boy name. You find a good girl name," I told him.

"Serene?"

"Nope," I said with a shake of the head.

"Tammy, Veronica, Rowena, Cherry, Nicole, Jessica, Pixie or Payton?"

"No, no, no, nope, no, no, no, no,"

"Clio?"

"Nope,"

"Ivy?"

"Ivy Dixon?" I questioned "I like that," I replied.

"Yeah? Ok then. Ivy Dixon if it's a girl," He said.

"We got our winners. Teddy Dixon or Ivy Dixon." I stated with a proud smile on my face.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter,  
I really hope you liked it!  
I feel really bad for making you wait but I got writers block with this one,  
Thankfully it's passed and I'm back!**

 **I am going to open a poll on my page,  
Please vote for which gender you want Beth to give birth to,  
Girl (Ivy Dixon) or Boy (Teddy Dixon),  
I hope you like the names chosen!**

 **Please do favourite, follow and review!**


	14. Family Day

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 14  
Family Day**

 **Beth**  
My due date is getting closer and closer. I'm currently 35 weeks pregnant, if I have worked out my dates right, but I'm pretty sure I'm right, which means that baby Dixon is going to be here in just a few short weeks but with me being so close to my due date everyone is on standby as I can go into labour anytime from now. Maggie and Carol are my doctors and although they may not be trained midwives they seem to know what they were doing, Carol has had a baby before so that makes sense and Maggie has helped deliver multiple animals on the farm and she helped with Judith's birth so she kind of knows what she is doing. I am terrified of giving birth and what could happen to me ant the baby if anything goes wrong and I know everyone else is worried that I'll end up like Lori. Daryl keeps reassuring me that I'll be fine, the baby will be fine and nothing is going to go wrong but when did any of our plans ever actually go to plan and work. I'm hoping for the best but I am expecting the worse.

As it is close to my due date, Maggie thought it would be nice for us all to have just one day were we're not fighting or anything and just enjoy being with each other as if the world was fine. A family day she called it. She spoke to Rick and everyone else who agreed that it would be nice to just be normal for one day and I have to admit that I quite like the idea so Maggie, Carol, Glenn and Michonne have been working hard to make sure that everything is ready for today as it's the last time it's just going to be us and I want to make the most of it. Who knows, all of this excitement might actually jump start labour, although I would rather deliver in five weeks when I'm full term but you never know what is around the corner.

I don't think Daryl is really keen on a big family day as he is quite a private person and is happy when it's just the two of us talking about the baby. He likes to be in this bubble, I think it's like a security thing for him and I don't blame him, after everything he's been through… after what we've all been through. I know he's just worried about me and he doesn't want me to overdo it or stress myself out. However, he knows how excited I am about today and how much I've been looking forward to it so he has agreed to join in today, but just for me. I have to say that I am one lucky woman to have found someone like Daryl Dixon, I know I say it all the time but I can't help it. He really is just such a great man and I know I can depend on him for anything.

The agenda for today is to have a big ol' family breakfast of pancakes, which Glenn and Daryl went out looking for especially and somehow found some pancake mix. After breakfast we were going to go outside and play games, I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Glenn and Daryl went on a special 'family day' supply run and got everything we needed for today. They found a swing ball game with bats, table tennis, a few skipping ropes and other child like games… that we were all excited to play. We were then going to have a picnic lunch with all my favourites and then for the rest of the afternoon we were just going to chill and relax, sing a little, read a little and reminisce a little. To be honest the whole day sounded perfect but I don't know if it's going to work out how planned, like I said none of our plans actually go to plan and something always goes wrong.

For dinner tonight, Maggie promised me that she had something really exciting to surprise me with. I tried telling her that the whole family day thing was enough but she insisted and said that she and Carol had been working hard on the surprise and I had to have it. I'm worried as to what it could be, it's Maggie after all but I can't help but feel excited as I know it will be something great and I know I'll love it because it's Maggie and Carol. If those two were planning something then it was going to be great and I'll probably cry, it's all I seem to do these days, I hate hormones.

I smiled at Daryl as he put his hands out to me to lift me up. I had just finished getting dressed for the day and you would not believe the struggle I had to get my pants on. It was so embarrassing, I had to lie on the bed and Daryl had to force them to do up. I have a rubber band around the front in case they come undone but it was mortifying to have to ask him to do them up. I took his hands and he helped me stand up. I checked my pants and they were still done up, Daryl rolled his eyes at him as we left our room and began walking to our breakfast point.

Daryl and I were the last to arrive at the table, everyone was already seated and waiting for their food. I felt bad for holding everyone up but these stupid pants just wouldn't do up! I greeted everyone and took a seat in between Daryl and Maggie as Carol placed a plate in front of me. The plate had a stack of three pancakes on and a smiley face made out of strawberries that I know came from our garden, Carol grows strawberries and other goodie stuff. I smiled in thanks before she disappeared to hand out other plates to everyone else. I waited until everyone had their food and Carol sat down with hers before tucking into mine.

Everyone let out a satisfied groan at the same time as the pancakes sat in our mouths for a moment, we just savoured the taste because we didn't know when we were going to be able to get have them again… if ever.

"Carol, these are delicious!" I exclaimed in happiness as I took another bite.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," She replied with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah, I gotta agree Carol. These are delicious," Rick commented.

"Best breakfast in years." Daryl stated as he stuffed a large amount into his mouth.

* * *

Breakfast was amazing and I was so stuffed after I finished, and I know I wasn't the only one. We all sat around the table talking for at least 20 minutes before we got up and carried on with the rest of our 'family day'. we went outside and the heat hit us like a ton of bricks, we all let out a breath as we took in the beautiful day in front of us. You couldn't even really see the walkers at the other end of the fence, it was almost like they wasn't there which was good enough for me. The idea had been to come out here and play but we were all so stuffed from breakfast that we couldn't run around to play games, we didn't have the energy so we all sat down on the grass together and just talked.

"What does everyone miss from before? And no lame answers like coffee or cars… what do you all _really_ miss?" Glenn questioned.

Everyone went quiet for a moment before Rick started to speak.

"I miss those mornings were Carl, Lori and I would just mess around in the kitchen making breakfast. Lori would be trying to make breakfast, although she couldn't cook to save her life and me and Carl would be running around playing. She would get so mad at us and shout at us to stop. She would end up joining in and the breakfast would be forgotten about… until Carl got hungry," Rick shared and everyone was silent as they remembered Lori.

"I miss walking Sophia to school in the mornings. That fresh crisp air that took your breath away. Walking to school was when the two of us felt free, if only for a little while. We would hold hands and sing together, she would tell me silly jokes that didn't make sense and she always told me she loved me," Carol told everyone and I looked up at Daryl to see him torn, he blames himself for what happened to Sophia.

"I miss arguing with my daddy about being home late," Maggie started "He used to get so mad when I wasn't home on time and we would argue something bad but we always ended the argument with a cuddle and a promise not to do it again… but I'd do it the very next night," She said and we all laughed lightly.

"I miss Sundays," I stated and everyone looked a me a little weird "I miss going to church on a Sunday and when we would get home, we would change into our riding gear and we'd all go out together for a couple of hours. We had this little spot where we would sit for a while and take in the view. The family went and we'd always have such a great day together and then we got home, momma would make a dinner to kill for, we'd have a song and go to bed," I explained.

"I miss being at school and playing with my friends like everything was fine. I miss trading cards and playing my video games. Mom used to tell me off for playing them so late but dad always let me off… he told me my shooting skills would come in handy one day," Carl said and everyone looked at Rick with a smirk who just shrugged.

"I miss pizza and I never thought I would say that. When I worked delivering pizzas, I hated pizza and I never wanted to eat it but now that I don't have it anymore I really miss it. I miss the smell and the warmth of it, I miss pizza so much and I know we said no lame answers but I do really miss it," Glenn told us and we all couldn't help but laugh.

"Andre," Michonne stated.

We all knew who Michonne was talking about and we didn't need her to elaborate more. She missed her son and I know that she feels guilty about his death, she thinks that his death is all her fault… even though we all know that isn't true.

"What about you Daryl? You miss anything?" I questioned as I noticed how quiet he had been.

"Nah, not really. Dint have much t' miss," He answered.

"You don't miss anything?" Maggie asked him in surprise.

"I guess I miss Merle." He replied.

I've never met Daryl's brother Merle but from what I hear of him, he's not the nicest of people and he doesn't seem the type to have lots of friends. He did a lot wrong but he was Daryl's brother and Daryl missed him, which is understandable. Merle was the only constant figure in Daryl's life when he was growing up, he helped raise Daryl and for all his faults, at least he did that. I guess I can't blame Merle for the way he turned out due to his upbringing but he raised Daryl alright, he's turned out to be a really good man. Why didn't Merle take any of the advice he gave Daryl for himself?

No one here really likes Merle and I can understand why, Rick and Carol have told me a couple of things about him and Daryl has admitted his brothers wrongs but they all care about Daryl so they tolerated Merle. It sounds bad I know. I do wish that I had the chance to meet Merle and try to figure him out, maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was and he was just trying to come across as a tough guy… or maybe he was genuinely a bad guy, I don't know but I wish I had the chance to make my mind up for myself.

A couple of weeks ago, I asked Daryl what Merle would've thought about him having a baby and he admitted that at first Merle probably wouldn't have liked the idea. Merle liked it being with just Daryl, just the two of them and a woman and a baby would've messed everything up. He would've made snide comments and probably been a little nasty to me. However, Daryl is sure that when the baby was born Merle would've become the best fun uncle any kid could have asked my. Apparently Merle loved babies and had always wanted one of his own but he just never got the chance. Daryl was sure that Merle would have been proud of him being the daddy that theirs never was and I have to admit, I agree with that. I never knew Merle personally but he was always Daryl's number one fan.

* * *

All day Maggie and Carol have been going on about this big surprise they have for me and now, it's finally time for me to have this surprise. I've been promised that it was worth the wait. I hope it lives up to it's excitement because if it doesn't then I will be slightly gutted. I have been thinking about it all day and what the surprise could be, but I can't think of anything, there isn't really anything they can do, is there? Whatever it is I'm sure it will be great. Maggie doesn't do rubbish surprises and neither does Carol, so the two of them working together has got to be something good. I also have a feeling that Daryl knows what the surprise is but I can't be certain, he's good at keeping secrets but I do have a gut feeling that he knows.

Rick has just suggested that all go in now as it's getting cold and Judith needs to go to bed soon. We've been out here all day and it's dark now and we don't have any sort of light, Judith was yawning and rubbing her eyes so maybe it was time to go in. Everyone started packing everything away and Rick told us where to put everything… well I say 'us', I wasn't allowed to pick up anything… or do anything useful for that matter. All I was allowed to do was stand there and watch whilst everyone worked hard and tidying up.

"Ready?" Daryl asked as he took my small hand in his large rough one.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied and we started heading inside. We reached the door to go in and Daryl stopped. He reached into his back pocket and got his bandanna out, I looked at him in confusion and waited for him to explain "You need to put this on," He stated.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Just do as your told for once," He pleaded.

I sighed in annoyance and allowed him to blindfold me with the bandanna. Once it was securely on, Daryl took both of my hands and I heard the big metal door to go in creak open. Daryl was guiding me as to where I was going but the route felt familiar, my feet have walked this route a thousand times.

We stopped in what I guess was our eating area and I could hear a lot of movement around me, everyone was here. What the hell was going on? Was this my big surprise that I have waited patiently for all day?

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I questioned.

"You ready for your surprise?" I heard Maggie ask.

"Yes," I answered with a large smile on my face.

I could feel Daryl, he came up right behind me and gently undone the blindfold and it dropped to the floor.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **What could Beth's surprise be?  
**

 **I have an open poll about what the sex of the baby should be,  
Feel free to vote and make your choice,  
You never know I might just go with it...  
At the minute it's 50/50**

 **Updates are not going to be as regular as once a week,  
I have a lot at the moment,  
I will update as much as I can but I cannot guarantee once a week.**

 **Thank you for sticking with it,  
I really do appreciate it!**

 **Love ya all!**


	15. Celebrate

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 15  
** **Celebrate**

 **Beth**  
Rick has just suggested that all go in now as it's getting cold and Judith needs to go to bed soon. We've been out here all day and it's dark now and we don't have any sort of light, Judith was yawning and rubbing her eyes so maybe it was time to go in. Everyone started packing everything away and Rick told us where to put everything… well I say 'us', I wasn't allowed to pick up anything… or do anything useful for that matter. All I was allowed to do was stand there and watch whilst everyone worked hard and tidying up.

"Ready?" Daryl asked as he took my small hand in his large rough one.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied and we started heading inside. We reached the door to go in and Daryl stopped. He reached into his back pocket and got his bandana out, I looked at him in confusion and waited for him to explain "You need to put this on," He stated.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Just do as your told for once," He pleaded.

I sighed in annoyance and allowed him to blindfold me with the bandana. Once it was securely on, Daryl took both of my hands and I heard the big metal door to go in creak open. Daryl was guiding me as to where I was going but the route felt familiar, my feet have walked this route a thousand times.

We stopped in what I guess was our eating area and I could hear a lot of movement around me, everyone was here. What the hell was going on? Was this my big surprise that I have waited patiently for all day?

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I questioned.

"You ready for your surprise?" I heard Maggie ask.

"Yes." I answered with a large smile on my face.

I could feel Daryl, he came up right behind me and gently undone the blindfold and it dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe the sight that I was met with, I was getting a baby shower! There were banners and even a couple of balloons decorating the normally dark and grey space. I looked to the left and saw presents, actual presents that had been wrapped in various things, from newspaper to pillowcases. Everyone has gone to so much effort for me today and I couldn't be more thankful, they really are the best family a girl could ask for, of course there are some people missing that I wish were here but I'm very lucky to have what I have right now. I have more then most and I should be thankful for that.

Maggie and Carol came into view and stood in front of me with large smiles on their faces, looking pretty damned pleased with themselves. I couldn't stop myself, I threw myself at them and wrapped one arm around each of them and hugged them tightly, they hugged me back and I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I was just so happy and I couldn't contain it anymore and it sounds silly to cry because most people cry when they're sad but I can't help it, I'm just so happy.

"Oh, Beth sweetie," Maggie consoled as she pulled away from the embrace with Carol and handed me a tissue.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy," I replied through my tears and heard everyone laugh lightly at me.

"So you like it?" Carol asked.

"Oh, Carol I love it. Thank you so much for going to all this effort. Thank you to everyone for going to all this effort, I really don't know what I would do without youse and I realise how lucky I am to have you all," I said and started crying some more "Gosh, I'm so silly. I need to stop crying," I stated and wiped away a few more tears.

"Come and sit down," Daryl said and started guiding me to my own 'special chair' which had a balloon strapped up to it.

I took a seat and Daryl stood off to the side, I hope he didn't think he was getting off that easy. I know he doesn't like being centre of attention but he's daddy to this baby so he needs to be involved with the baby shower.

"Come and sit." I ordered to him and pointed to the chair next to me.

He rolled his eyes at me and did as he was told, I taught him well didn't I?

* * *

Would you believe we played party games tonight? Of course we had to make sure that we didn't use to many of our resources with the games but we all had a really amazing time. One of the games we played was 'What Size Is The Bump?' this meant that everyone had to use toilet paper to guess how big my belly was. Some people, Rick and Glenn, were far off and measured about twice the size of what I am. I didn't think I looked that fat? Everyone else was pretty close but the person who guessed the closes was Daryl, he was only one square off the right size. I couldn't believe he got it nearly perfect but no one else seemed surprised, Maggie said it was unfair because he was always around me and he knows better then anyone what is going on with my body. I think it's sweet that he's taken to much notice of me.

We also did a guess the gender and guess the weight game. Everyone wrote down their ideas and Daryl had hold of them for safe keeping… he's the only one we could trust not to cheat or change answers. A lot of people are thinking that I'm having a girl and the average weight guess seems to be about 7lbs 5oz which apparently was the average… before the world went to crap. We got some really good scales a little while after Judith was born to keep an eye on her weight to make sure she was progressing as she should have been and they've been kept back in case they were ever needed again.

Another game we played was 'Guess The Name' and what Daryl and I had to do was give everyone the first letter of the name we picked for a girl and the first letter of the name we picked for a boy and everyone else has to guess it. No one knows what baby names we have picked it and it will be interesting to know what everyone thinks. I did say to Daryl, what if they chose a name that we decide we prefer over the ones we have already. He seems pretty sure that we're not going to find any better names then the ones we have, but you never know. I think we have good names picked out, Ivy and Teddy, I think they're beautiful names but we'll see what everyone else thinks.

I was so spoiled when it came to presents and I was told by a birdie, Maggie, that Glenn and Daryl found most of these gifts on their travels over the months and everyone took their pick from the load to give to me as a present, it seems that they have been planning this for months, which is very sweet of them. I didn't need any gifts off them, it's not like we live in a world were gifts were exchanged anymore but I do really appreciate all the effort everyone has gone to for me, Daryl and the baby. We are really loved by our family and I hope one day I can repay the favour… to Maggie maybe?

Rick and Carl shared a gift, with Judith as well of course and they gave Daryl and I a cot bed. The box states that the child can use the bed from birth until the age of 3 or 4 depending on the child's weight. At least we know were the baby was going to sleep so that was something, it was a lovely looking crib, the box states that it's an oak wood colour… on the downside Daryl was going to have to put it all together with very limited tools but Rick said he would help out as he knows how hard they are to build. I have no idea where Daryl and Glenn found any of this stuff but I am sure glad that they did.

The gift from Carol was three large boxes of diapers and 6 large boxes of wipes. According to Carol, you can never have too many wipes. Daryl promised that the three boxes of diapers would last long enough for him to find some more, I told him not to kill himself trying to find damn diapers but he promised me he would find them and the baby would having everything it needed. It was so like Carol to go for such a sensible and logical gift, if this was a normal baby shower in the world before it went to shit, I'm sure this is the gift she would have given me anyway.

Michonne had gifted me some baby clothes and booties which were cute. I have actually realised that we don't have many clothes for the baby when it's born. Dammit. Michonne still seemed a little awkward around us as she is still the 'newbie' but I appreciated the thought all the same. I know she misses her son Andre so much and I don't know how she is really feeling right now, maybe I should ask her? Does me having a baby or her being around Judith make her miss him even more (if it's possible), does it reminder her of happier times? I have no idea what Michonne is thinking but then again, I don't think anyone really knows what Michonne is thinking. She is so quiet and sometimes she comes across as really emotionless but I think she's just put her guard up like a big stone wall.

Maggie and Glenn had got me separate gifts, which they didn't need to do and I think it was totally Maggie's idea. I'm guessing that Glenn isn't great at gifting because when he handed his gift over he seemed very awkward and scurried away before I could open it and thank him properly. He had gifted me some blankets, bedding for the cot bed and bibs for feeding. Maggie gifted feeding bottles and a breast pumping machine, it was a little embarrassing to open in front of everyone but no one seemed to mind. She also gifted a lot of powdered milk, I mean there is enough to last at least nearly a year.

I haven't decided if I'm going to breast feed or bottle feed yet, I want to try breastfeeding as it is the best option but am I strong enough to breast feed? It's not like we're on the best diet. Back when the world was normal, a lot of mothers found it difficult to breast feed due to a number or reasons. Of course I'm worried I won't have the option to breastfeed but I am also considering bottle feeding because I know Daryl wants to be as involved as possible with making bottles and feeding the baby, he can't do all of that if I'm breastfeeding and I'm just not sure if I can cope with the breastfeeding. According to a baby book Daryl had picked up on his travels, breastfed babies need feeding more often then bottle fed babies. There is a lot to consider and I need to talk to Daryl about it as soon as possible, the baby is going to be here very soon and I want to be prepared and know what the plan is.

After all the games were played and the gifts were done, we all decided that it was time to go to bed. It must be pretty late by now, well it had to be late because even Carl wanted to go to bed. He's normally the last one to go to sleep, he's a night owl and if he's tired then it was late. I thanked everyone, hugged everyone and even cried a little more as Daryl and I made our way back to the room. He carried as many presents as he could and Rick gave him a hand with the ones he couldn't manage on his own, as always I didn't have to lift a finger, I wasn't allowed to.

Once Rick had left and all the presents had been put into a corner I dropped onto the bed and sighed as springy mattress felt so much more comfortable then the chair that I had been sitting on for God knows how long. I lifted my foot up off the floor a little and smiled sweetly at Daryl, he smiled back and took my boots off for me. I laid back on the bed and undone the button of my jeans. I pushed them off as much as I could and Daryl pulled them off the rest of the way. He was such a little sweetie.

"Don't get t' comfortable," He stated.

"Why?" I questioned with a groan.

"I got a couple of gifts f'r yer myself," He said.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and watched as Daryl reached under the bed and pulled out a couple of things. He handed the first gift to me, it was a baby carrier, I told Daryl how much I would love one of these. I know him and I know he went looking for this especially because of what I said, it was going to be so much easier to walk around with the baby like this then holding it all the time, my arm will get tired.

"Daryl I love it! Thank you so much," I told him smiled as I took it out of it's small box and held it up, it was a lovely light grey colour, gender neutral.

"I also got you this… it's just for you, not the baby," He said and handed me bottles of shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and some deodorant… all full I might add and to top it all off a razor! "I know we haven't had any in a while and when I saw them, I thought it might be something you'd like," He explained.

"Thank God!" I said louder then I needed as I smelled the different scents.

"I need this… so much. Thank you, you're a life saver," I told him.

"I wouldn't go that far," He replied getting embarrassed.

"I'm a very lucky woman to have such an amazing man at my side," I said.

"I'm the lucky one." He replied.

Daryl and I shared a passionate kiss but of course it ended before things got too far. I stripped off my top and bra and flung them across the room before getting under the covers and getting comfortable. Daryl stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed beside me, I instantly cuddled into him and he put his arm around me protectively, this was my most favourite thing in the world, just laying in Daryl's arms feeling loved, secure and protected. I don't know what I did to deserve this man but I thank whoever is up there that made this happen, he has changed my life for the better and I can now live happily, knowing that no matter what happens to me, the baby is going to be so looked after and loved. That's all I've ever wanted and I know Daryl is going to be the best dad in the world, he is going to love this baby like it is his own flesh and blood, Daryl is going to be called daddy by this baby. Not many men would take one the responsibility of another mans baby but Daryl didn't think twice about it.

"I love you," I muttered.

"I love both of you." He said and placed a kiss on the top of my head "Now go to sleep and get some rest. You've had a long and exciting day, you need to take it easy now," He ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied with a sigh in content and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading guys!  
**

 **Erikalele07, you were right it was a baby shower!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,  
There are only two more chapters left,  
I'm hopefully going to be finished with this story on 7th May.**

 **One of the next stories I will be publishing is the sequel to Age Is Just A Number!**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	16. The Circle Of Life

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 16  
The Circle Of Life**

 **Beth**  
I think this baby is going to be here very soon. For the past couple of days I have had really bad lower back pain, I can't get comfortable and last night I had Braxton Hicks and if that wasn't bad enough, the baby has dropped really low in my stomach and is now sitting on my pelvis, making it hard for me to sit down. Daryl looked through the little baby book he found and told me that these are all signs of early labour, when he told me it freaked me out instantly but he was calm, he has been telling me that everything is going to be fine. He went and told everyone what was going on and everyone was on standby for the new arrival of the family. Carol and Maggie have been getting everything ready for the birth and have been coming in to check on me every half an hour to see how things are going. Nothing has changed since last night but Carol told me that things can happen very quickly but things can be very slow, it all depends on the person.

If those Braxton Hick things are anything to go by then I really am not looking forward to actual contractions. The Braxton Hicks were killer, apparently Braxton Hicks is nothing compared to real contractions. Braxton Hicks are just preparing me for real contractions. I don't know how well I'm going to cope with contractions, I don't do well with pain and this is supposed to be the most painful thing for a woman to experience. Everyone has been scaring with me stories about childbirth and in the book Daryl has, there are some pictures that are very… graphic so to speak and they have made it worse. It looks horrible! How can something that big come out of something so small? It's going to hurt so bad and I don't have any drugs like they do at a hospital, how am I supposed to do this? I know women were doing this long before medicine but how did they do it?

What if I can't give birth naturally? What is something goes wrong? Maggie and Carol will have to do a c-section, like Maggie did with Lori and look how that turned out. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want my baby growing up without a mother, I don't want to die before getting to meet my baby. I just don't think I'm ready for this, I thought I was but I'm not. Last week I told Daryl that I was sick of being pregnant and I was ready to have the baby but now that I think about it, I don't think I am ready. I am actually quite happy to just stay pregnant for as long as possible. Having an actual baby seems scarier then just being pregnant, once the baby is here everything is more real and more things could go wrong. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother just yet.

Over the past few weeks I've been starting to have my doubts again about how the baby will be. I know Daryl and I are going to be a family together and he is going to raise this baby as his own but I have to remember that Daryl is not the biological father of the baby. Biologically, the baby is Axel's and we all know what sort of person he is, personalities and stuff are passed down through genes. In some ways I am scared of this baby and what it will do to people. What if the baby turns out like Axel? What if the baby is bad and not good? Some people are just born evil, no matter how they're raised and I'm scared that no matter how well Daryl and I raise this baby, it will just end up like Axel. It's terrible to think of such things but I can't help it, Daryl has promised me on numerous occasions it won't happen but he can't see the future, he doesn't know how things will turn out.

I rested my hand over my large stomach and sighed as I thought of the little baby inside. This poor little baby inside my stomach is getting judged before it's even born, by it's own mother. That's terrible and it's a sign that I'm going to be a terrible mother. I know I take care of Judith and I've helped with raising her but it's different when it's your own baby, what if the baby doesn't like me? What if it just cries all the time? I'm young. I don't really know how to be a mother. With Judith it's different because I was sharing the responsibility with everyone else and if someone saw me struggling a little they would take her from me to give me a break. It's not going to work like that with my own baby, no one else can take over when it gets too hard, I'm going to have to figure all of this out by myself and I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know what to do if the baby just cries and cries and cries after being fed, changed and soothed.

I always wanted to be a mother when I was younger, now I have the opportunity to be a mother and have everything I wanted and I'm not sure I do anymore. I'm just so scared about everything and everyone keeps telling me that it's normal to feel like this but I don't know. I'm more then just a little scared, I'm terrified that I'm not good enough and that I'll mess everything up and the baby will end up hating me, Daryl will end up hating me and everyone else will end up hating me.

I looked down at my bump and smiled softly, Carol told me the baby can hear me and can recognise my voice.

"It looks like you're going to be arriving anytime now and I just want to tell you some things before you make your appearance and I forget," I started "I just want to let you know that I'm new to this, being a mother, I don't know how well or bad I'm going to do and I have to admit that I'm scared. I know I'm going to make mistakes and I want to apologise in advance for those mistakes. You daddy, Daryl, he won't make mistakes because he seems to be great at everything he does and although he is not biologically your father, he is your daddy. He is the man that is going to raise you as his own blood. He loves you so much already… and so do I," I explained "I also just want to apologise for the way the world is right now. It was never my intention to bring a baby up in this kind of world, were everything is terrible but you are here and there must be a reason for that. I'm hoping that the reason is good but I guess only time will tell. I will do my best by you, I promise that but I can't promise you'll have a good life and for that, once again I'm sorry."

A couple of tears slid down my cheek and I wiped them away and dried my eyes with a bit of tissue before someone saw me. If Daryl, Maggie or Carol saw me crying they would start to panic and right now I don't need panic. I just need calmness and peace, I know my body and I know that this baby is going to be here within the next 24 hours… I feel it. I know that sounds strange and there is no way for certain to know when the baby is going to be born but I feel it in my gut, the next 24 hours are going to be crazy.

* * *

My waters broke three hours ago and since then everything has just happened so fast that I don't even really know what's going on, apart from the fact that my baby is nearly here. Since my waters broke my contractions have been getting harder and closer together which means that there is not long to go until I have to start pushing. Maggie and Carol have been running around making sure everything is ready for the baby's arrival and Daryl has been by my side and encouraging me, like he always does but he's not helping right now. The pain is just so much, it feels like someone is squeezing all of my insides out of me and it's going to get worse yet. Maggie and Carol have guessed that I'm about 4cm dilated which means that I have another 6cm to go until I can push but they don't think it's going to be long.

How did women do this before pain relief and medicine? I gripped onto Daryl's hand and cried into my pillow as another contraction hit. Maggie and Carol were doing their best to comfort me and talk me through the pain but it just wasn't working. All I can think about is the pain surging through my body and how much it feels like I am dying.

"Beth, you are doing really well sweetie. I know it hurts but think about the beautiful baby you're going to have at the end of it," Maggie told me as she rubbed my leg.

"I can't do this for much longer," I cried.

"You're doing good. I know it can't be comfortable but everything will be worth it, I promise," Daryl said to me as I gripped hold of his hand tightly.

"I'm going to examine you and see if anything's changed," Carol stated but I didn't care, she could do whatever she wanted if it was going to help with the pain "Ok, from reading this and doing your examination, you're about 6cm dilated now. Just another 4cm to go. Not long." She told me.

The contraction subsided so I loosened my grip on Daryl's hand.

* * *

"I need to push," I stated to Daryl who was now the only one in the room. Carol and Maggie had gone to get a couple of last minute things ready "Can you go and get Maggie?" I asked Daryl.

"I don't wanna leave you," He replied.

"Please," I pleaded with him and he nodded. He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and rushed out of the room.

He returned mere seconds later with Maggie and Carol rushing behind him.

"You feel like you need to push?" Maggie asked me.

"Yes," I told her as I breathed heavily.

"Ok Beth. When you get your next contraction, you need to push down really hard for ten seconds," Carol said.

"I'll try," I replied.

"You're going to be fine," Daryl told me softly.

"Daryl, I'm scared," I admitted.

"You don't need to be. Everything is going to be perfect." He promised.

Maggie and Carol had my legs positioned so they could see what was going on. Daryl stood next to me and held onto my hand. We all waited for what seemed like a lifetime for the next contraction. I felt it and I gripped onto to Daryl's hand as hard as I could as I pushed, I heard Carol counting down from 10 and I pushed and pushed. I couldn't feel anything happening to me. I thought you were supposed to feel the baby coming out. Am I doing this wrong?

"You can take a breather," Carol said.

I threw my head onto my pillows and started taking deep shallow breaths.

"You're doing really well sweetie," Maggie said.

"It hurts," I stated.

"Of course it hurts. You're pushing a baby the size of a watermelon out of your vagina. It's bound to hurt a little," Maggie told me with a smile on her face.

"You're not funny Maggie." I said angrily.

I felt the next contraction so I started pushing. I curled my chin into my neck and sat up off the bed a little bit to push some more. I could hear Carol counting down from 10 again. I wanted to tell her to shut up but I know she's just trying to help, she doesn't want me pushing too much and doing some damage to me or the baby. It's better to do it in ten second intervals so that I can get a breather and the baby can take a second to realise what's happening and get over the trauma of what's happening.

This time I could feel the baby moving, I could actually feel the baby moving out of my body. It's such a weird feeling, one I'm not sure I can explain.

As the contraction stopped I took more deep breaths and felt Daryl pushing my hair out of my face which had stuck to my forehead, due to sweat. I tell you what, having a baby makes you lose a lot of your dignity.

"Is the baby nearly born?" I questioned.

"Not yet," Maggie replied.

"I'm sorry Beth but it's going to take more then two pushes," Carol stated.

"Well, how many more?" I asked.

"As many as it takes," Carol said.

"I'm never having another baby," I stated.

"Never say never." Daryl whispered to me as another contraction came.

As before, I started pushing and listened as Carol counted down from 10. This time I could really feel the baby moving and it was getting close to leaving my body, I'm sure if I moved my hand down to my private parts, I would be able to feel it. It feels like it's right there. Feeling my baby so close made me push harder but then Carol told me it was time to stop, I didn't want to stop but I did as I was told. She has actually had a baby before so she knows what is best and sort of what to do.

I looked over at Daryl who was smiling softly at me, holding my hand and stroking my hair, all at the same time. I feel slightly bad for him because he wants to be doing something useful but there's not really a lot he can do right now, holding my hand was the best he could do but he was doing it well.

"A couple more pushes and the head will be out," Carol stated.

"The head isn't out yet?" I questioned in surprise "Oh my God. I don't know how much longer I can do this," I told them tiredly.

"You're doing amazing," Daryl said.

"C'mon Beth. You can do this, you're a Greene and Greene's do not give up." She stated.

The millionth contraction hit me like a ton of bricks and it reminded me that I had to start pushing all over again. I sighed as I got as much strength as I could and I started pushing again. Carol's countdown began and I wanted to roll my eyes at her but I didn't have the energy, I was pushing a little human out of my vagina. I was gripping onto Daryl's hand as Maggie and Carol pushed my legs back a little bit to get a better view. As they pushed my legs back I felt the baby moving more and more towards the exit, so to speak, hopefully I won't be doing this much longer and they baby will be here very soon.

As the contraction passed I laid down flat on the bed and relaxed my legs for moment. I felt like jelly all over, I couldn't stop shaking and Daryl was beginning to look worried. Is everything ok down there? Have I done something wrong?

"One more and the head should be out," Carol said.

"I can see the head. The baby has a full head of blonde hair," Maggie added.

"You're nearly there, just a little more." Daryl encouraged.

Once again a contraction came so I started pushing but this time I noticed that Carol started counting down from 15 and not 10. Maybe the head was right there but it needed more then just a 10 second push, it just needed that little more. I pushed and pushed as I gripped onto Daryl's hand. I could feel my legs shaking uncontrollably and Maggie was pushing my legs back as far as they would go. I felt something large leave my body and immediately stopped pushing.

My whole body went limp and I let go of Daryl's hand as I didn't have the strength to hold on anymore. Once again he pushed the hair stuck to my sweaty face off me and he held onto my hand, I didn't need to hold onto his, he just held mine and it seemed to give me the strength I needed.

"The heads out," Maggie stated with tears in her eyes.

"Just the head?" I questioned.

I'm sure I felt the head and shoulders leave my body.

"You have to get the shoulders out before the rest of the body. I'm not going to lie to you Beth, the shoulders are going to hurt. They are a lot wider then the head but you're gonna be fine, Maggie and I are here to help you and Daryl is here as well. Once the shoulders are out, the rest will be easy," Carol explained.

"Ok… I'll try and do it," I replied.

"You're doing absolutely amazing." Daryl told me.

As the contraction hit I used the strength Daryl gave me to push and once again Carol started counting down from 10. I could feel all sorts of movement down there and it was all very strange, this is like nothing I have ever felt before and to be honest, I don't think I ever want to feel it again.

I felt something else leave my body, please let that be the shoulders.

"That's the shoulders out," Maggie told me.

"The rest should be easy," Carol said with a smile.

"God, I hope so." I stated.

As this contraction hit, Daryl helped me sit up a little so I could see the baby actually leave my body. He had been watching the whole time and he looked so amazed. It was hard keeping my eyes open as I pushed but I did and I watched as the baby I had been holding in my body for nine months, left my body and went into Maggie's awaiting arms. I started crying and if it wasn't for Daryl holding me up I would have collapsed onto the bed.

"It's a girl!" Maggie exclaimed excitedly with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Daryl, wanna cut the cord?" Carol asked.

"Hell yeah!" He replied.

I watched as he cut the cord like a proud father and I started crying some more.

Our little baby girl, Ivy, was finally here.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I really hope you have all enjoyed this chapter,  
I hope you are all happy with the gender of the baby,  
A girl was the most voted for gender.  
**

 **There is only one more chapter left.  
I am hoping to get it published within the next couple of days,  
Keep an eye out for it.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	17. Ivy Dixon

**Daddy Daryl  
Chapter 17  
Ivy Dixon**

 **Beth  
** Ivy Dixon was born just over an hour ago and since she was born, Daryl and I haven't really had the time to just bond with her on our own because as soon as she was born, everything happened so fast. Once Daryl had cut the cord, I had to push out the afterbirth, which Carol kindly took away from me. I didn't want to see that, it looked like a dying jellyfish or something, it was not a pretty sight. I thought once the afterbirth was done with, and Maggie gave me the three stitches that I needed Daryl and I would be left alone with Ivy but no. Carol gave us a crash course in parenting and showed me how to breastfeed, the best way to hold her, how to swaddle her (you know that think where you wrap them up like a burrito?) and ho best for Daryl to help me with breastfeeding and stuff. It was just so much to take in and to be honest I didn't hear most of it because I couldn't stop looking at Ivy. She was just so little, perfect and beautiful.

Maggie said that Rick and everyone else was dying to meet Ivy but I told Daryl that I wasn't ready to have visitors yet. All I wanted to do was spend a little time with Daryl and Ivy, just the three of us to bond and have a little quiet time to ourselves, it's been a very crazy few hours and I just want to be with my new little family to take it all in. Daryl agreed that everyone could wait a few hours, I don't think he wanted to share her with anyone just yet. I've hardly had a chance to hold her because Daryl has been holding onto her like a lifeline. He doesn't want to let her go and I know they say some mothers get separation anxiety when they're not around their newborns but I think it's going to be Daryl with the separation anxiety. He is so in love with her that it's unreal, I never thought a man could love a child as much as Daryl loves Ivy and she is not biologically his but it doesn't seem to matter to him. I knew he was going to be an amazing father, Ivy is only an hour and a half old and he's proving that already.

Carol and Maggie agreed to pass on the message to everyone else that Daryl and I wanted some time with Ivy on our own without visitors. They were finally going to let us have the time we want with her, I might actually get to cuddle her for more then five minutes before Daryl takes her away from me again. I don't know what he's going to be like when people start coming in to see her, they are all going to want a little hold, that's what people do when they meet babies for the first time. He is going to have to share Ivy with them, he won't like that. He doesn't even like sharing her with me and I was the one who gave birth to her.

"I know you're tired. I'll let the three of you just relax for a little while, I'll keep everyone else at bay for a little while. Just give us a shout if you need anything," Maggie said as she and Carol grabbed the last of the stuff they brought with them and started heading towards the door "Congratulations you guys, she really is beautiful," She commented as she placed a kiss on the top of my head, Daryl's cheek and of course Ivy's head.

"Congratulations the two of you. You're going to be wonderful parents." Carol commented with a loving look at the three of us and then the two of them left the room.

Daryl took a seat on the bed next to me and he smiled at me, a loving smile that melted my insides. I smiled back at him and reached my hand out to Ivy. Daryl placed her laying down on her front on my chest, she didn't even flinch from the movement. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her secure and because I need to touch her. I just feel like I need to touch her and keep hold of her all the time.

I know I spoke about Daryl being in love with her but I am so in love with her as well. I never realised that it was possible to love someone as much as this. My heart feels so full and content, I just couldn't stop looking at her and taking in all of her beauty. She was so beautiful and perfect, there was no hint of Axel in her at all which I was thankful for and something I had been worried about. I was worried she would look like Axel and everyone would figure out the truth, the truth I have been hiding for months. If she doesn't look like him then maybe she doesn't possess any of his traits or anything and she'll be absolutely fine.

"What you thinking?" Daryl asked quietly, scared he would wake Ivy up.

"Nothing," I smiled at him.

"You happy?" He asked.

"I've never been happier. What about you?" I questioned.

"Never been happier," He said.

"Can you believe that she is all ours? This little beautiful human belongs to us and I can't help but think how crazy it is that she is going to rely on us for everything. We're going to have to show her the way of the world, it's all down to us," I told him.

"It is all down to us and you know what? She's gonna fine. You're gonna be a great mother and I'll be try to be best daddy," He said "And hey, if we mess it up, there are other people to help out," He joked… sort of.

"Daryl? What did you mean earlier? You know, when I was in labour and I said I'm never having more children, you said never say never. Do you want us to have more children?" I asked him.

"I don't know but like I said, never say never, you don't know what the world is gonna be like a few years time. For all we know, out there right now there could be a group of scientists or something coming up with a cure or a vaccine and a way to end this. I know it sounds unlikely but you never know. What if in the future, we can rebuild our lives and start really living again? Anything is possible," He explained to me.

"Isn't it normally me who's the optimistic one?" I questioned.

"After what I saw today, it's ok to be a little optimistic." He replied.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and I had just gotten comfortable when Ivy started to cry, loudly, meaning that she was probably hungry. I have been breastfeeding since she was born and to be honest I am exhausted and Daryl saw how exhausted I was so we decided that we are going to breastfeed Ivy as well as use formula so that not only can I rest, Daryl can get a chance to feed her and be involved with that side of things as well. The formula we were only going to use when I was really tired, like now, and to be honest I am too sore to move to go and get her. I've been up and walking around for the last few hours but everything hurts and it hurts when I pee because of my stitches. No one tells you about this side of motherhood do they? I thought it would be all happy and amazing but there is down sides to this.

Daryl got out of bed and I watched as he picked her up out of her cot bed and held her close to his bare chest. She calmed down slightly but she was hungry and I knew she wouldn't stop crying until she had been fed. I had already made a couple of bottles earlier and although they were going to be cold, it would have to do because it's not like we have a microwave or anything to heat it up. Carol said it should be fine to give her milk without it being warm, babies prefer it warm because breast milk is warm but I'm just too sore and tired right now. Maybe in a few days when we get into a routine things will be a bit better but she was only born today and Daryl and I are just winging it a little right now.

He gave Ivy the bottle and she instantly stopped crying. He came and sat back down on the bed with her, it was just so amazing to watch the two of them and I think Ivy already knows that Daryl is her daddy and he will take care of her. She seems to like him more then me right now which sucks, considering I was the one who went through all the pain of labour, an uncomfortable pregnancy and I had to have stitches in my vagina for that girl. I hope she appreciates all of this when she's older. Daryl hadn't taken his eyes off her since he picked her up, I don't think he even knew I was watching them. These are the moments that I live for now, just Daryl, Ivy and me.

Halfway through the bottle Daryl removed it from her mouth and she started grumbling at him. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at her sounds "I know you wanna finish it but we gotta burp you, or you'll get a stomach ache and you'll cry more. We don't want you to cry," He told her as he lifted her up, put the muslin over his shoulder and started to pat her back gently, it didn't take long for a big long burp to come out of the little human.

"She burps like a man," I stated with amusement.

"That's my girl," Daryl replied with a large smile on her face as he carried on feeding her the rest of her bottle "Someone is hungry," He said.

"I can't help but feel a little bad. You've been doing most of the work since she's been born and I haven't really done anything," I told him.

"Beth you gave birth to her. I saw what you went through, the least I can do is change a few diapers and feed her a little. It's nothing compared to what you went though today," He answered.

"I know but as her mother I feel like I should be doing everything. What if people judge me for not doing enough? They might just think I'm being lazy or can't be bothered or something. I don't want people to think that I'm a bad mother," I said.

"No one is ever going to think you're a bad mother and if they do, you send them to me." He replied.

Ivy finished her bottle and Daryl burped her again to make sure she was completely clear and then he got up to put her back in her cot bed. I watched as he gently placed her inside and covered her up with her blankets and he just watched her for a moment. You could see the look of love and pride over his face as he watched her. He bent down and place a very gentle kiss on the top of her head before coming back to bed. He slid in under the covers and I shuffled over carefully and cuddled into him, he wrapped his arm around me in a protective way, I laid my arm over his stomach and traced small circles with my finger. I wish we never had to move from the this spot because it was perfect for us. Ivy and Daryl are my life now, we're a little family and nothing is going to change that.

Daryl drifted off to sleep and started snoring lightly. I carried on tracing circles on his stomach because I know it calms him and he likes it, I'm worried if I stop then I'm going to wake him up and he deserves to rest. Since I gave birth he's been running around and doing everything for both myself and Ivy. He knows how much pain I'm in so he's been making sure I take the pain medication we have here, when I'm supposed to be taking them, I'll forget. He's been doing everything for Ivy because he knows how sore and tired I am, he's been helping me to the bathroom because I can't quite walk on my own yet and he's basically become superman. I meant what I said to him about people thinking I was a bad mother, they might think I'm not doing enough for her or something. I just want to make sure that I'm doing everything that I'm supposed to be doing but I've never been a mother before so I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing.

Obviously mothers and fathers share the responsibility of babies and they both do their bit but is Daryl doing too much? Am I supposed to be doing more? Will Ivy know I'm her mother if Daryl is doing everything with her whilst I watch? I just don't know anymore and I'm so worried. I want to be a good mother to her, she deserves to have good parents and she's already got an amazing father, I just want to be the mother that she deserves. Rick popped his head in earlier to meet Ivy, everyone else said they would wait until tomorrow to give Daryl and I some time with her but even he commented on how much Daryl was doing. I know he didn't mean it in a way to upset me and I think he was just surprised that Daryl was doing all of the nitty gritty stuff like changing diapers and so on but I couldn't help but feel like a bad mother. I know Rick didn't mean anything by it but I can't help but think it was a dig at me for not doing enough for her.

Hopefully I will become a better mother as time goes on, maybe Daryl can show me how to be a good parent because he is obviously sailing through this whole parenting thing.

* * *

Ivy crying woke me from my sleep. I groaned as I opened my eyes and the sun hit them like a ton of bricks, it shut them again and sat up to move away from the sun so it couldn't hurt my eyes. I looked around the room expecting Daryl to still be in bed but he was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed and went over to Ivy's cot bed, she was crying and when I lifted her up I realised why, she has done one hell of a stinker in her diaper, I would be very unhappy if my diaper smelt like that as well. I held her in one arm as I grabbed what I needed to change her and I laid her down on the bed.

I could feel someone looking at me and turned around to see Rick standing there, he was smiling at me.

"Mornin," He said as he came into the room "Do you want a hand?" He asked.

"Do you mind? I hate changing newborns, they are so small and fragile," I replied.

"It's not a problem. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for Judith," He said.

The two of us started changing Ivy's diaper but I noticed that halfway through, Rick stopped helping but was guiding me and telling me the best way to do things. He was obviously just trying to help me so that I would be ok to do this on my own if no one was around. It didn't take as long as I thought it would and once the diaper was changed I realised how easy it is, once you know how.

"Thank you Rick," I said with a smile as I picked Ivy up.

"Like I said, it's the least I could do," He replied "Whilst Daryl isn't here and hogging her, do you mind if I have a hold? I have been dying to meet this little one for a while," He said.

"Of course," I answered and handed Ivy over to Rick. He looked like a natural as he held her in his arms and gently swayed her back and fourth "I know what you mean about Daryl hogging her, I've hardly had a chance with her," I said and we both laughed.

"He loves her alright. It's nice to see the two of you happy," He commented.

"I'm happy, really happy actually. When I was a little girl I wanted to have children and a husband that took care of us and although Daryl and I are not married, he's the best father I could ask for. He really adores and he does everything he can for her and for me. He's one in a million," I gushed.

"You look after him," He told me.

"Oh I will." I replied.

Rick stayed for another couple of minutes just holding Ivy but then he said he had to get back to whatever it was he was doing. He promised to come and check in on us later, he actually asked if it was ok to bring Carl and Judith. I don't know why he had to ask but of course I said yes, he told me that Carl has been dying to see me to make sure that I was ok. It was sweet of him and I know that Carl did have a little crush on me, it was nice to have a man like Daryl who loves me but still pretty awesome for someone to have a crush on me. That was the kind of boost I needed after giving birth and feeling as horrible as I do about my body.

I don't feel like myself, body wise, I didn't want to say anything to Daryl because I know he would get angry at me for thinking bad things about myself but it was hard. When I look in the mirror I see stretch marks and after giving birth the skin around my stomach is all saggy and horrible. I wouldn't be surprised if Daryl didn't want to look at me naked because I didn't even want to look at myself naked and just to top it all off, my breasts are leaking milk.

I'm hoping that because I'm young and it's my first baby that my body will snap back a little. I know it probably won't be the same as it was before I got pregnant but it's got to be better then this, I know I only gave birth yesterday and it's going to take longer then that for my body to go back but I just hate looking at it. After Daryl fed Ivy last night she woke up again, Daryl went to see to her and I looked down in bed and I seen my stomach properly for the first time since giving birth, I was horrified with it. You can see all of the stretch marks going across it and it looked like it belonged to an old woman or something, I managed to cover it with my pjs before Daryl saw it. I can't imagine he would find it attractive or sexy.

I heard the familiar sound of Daryl's heavy boots walking this way so I made sure my pjs covered up my body, just in time for him to come in. He smiled softly at me and went to check on Ivy, a large grin spread over his face as he saw her fast asleep, he noticed the bag with the dirty diaper in and put it out of the way before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where'd you go?" I asked him as I wrapped my arm around him.

"Just for a smoke," He answered.

"Rick came by," I stated "He helped me change Ivy and he got her back to sleep. He said he's going to come by later on today with Carl and Judith," I informed him.

"I saw Carl outside, he's very worried about you," He told me.

"He's very sweet," I replied.

"You know he has the biggest crush on you," He said.

"I know he does and it's sweet, but don't worry, you're the only man for me," I told him and place a wet kiss on his rough cheek.

"I should hope so," He replied "You feeling any better?" He asked as he turned to face me with a serious face.

"Still a bit sore but I'll be fine," I said.

"There's some pain killers on the table. Take them if you need them," He instructed "I know you don't like taking them but if you're in pain then do, I don't like to see you in pain and I got weak ones so you can still breast feed if you want," He added.

"I appreciate it,"

I unwrapped my arms from Daryl and laid back on the bed as my back was beginning to hurt from the uncomfortable position. Daryl took his boots off and laid down next to me, he didn't say a word which was weird for him because normally he's telling me something that I need to be doing or something. There is something bothering him but I don't want to push him, he'll just close down, if he wants to tell me then he will but if he doesn't… well I guess I'll just have to try and figure out what the problem is.

"I saw you," He stated.

"Huh?"

"Last night, I saw you rearranging you clothes to cover yourself up. Everything ok?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, just looking at my stomach after giving birth, it's not the prettiest sight but it'll be fine," I told him, not wanting him to know just how much I hated my body right now.

"I think you're beautiful," He said.

"I know you do," I replied.

"Look, Carol warned me about this. She said a lot of mothers don't like the way they look after giving birth but it's fine. You should be proud of the way your body is, you had a baby and that is the best thing in the world. Your body is just proof that you're a mother, and if I say so myself, I think you're quite the milf," He explained.

"Milf? Thank you," I said with a laugh "You have to understand that before I got pregnant, I loved my body. I thought I had a pretty good body, everything was in proportion and in the summers I used to like showing it off when I went swimming with my friends but now after having Ivy, it just don't look that good anymore. I got saggy skin and stretch marks, I love Ivy and it was all worth it but I just wish I had the body I had before. The stretch marks won't ever go away, they're always going to be there. They're rough and horrible. My skin won't be soft again. The saggy tummy might go away but it might not and if it doesn't then I'm just stuck looking like this forever, it's not attractive," I explained to him "You can tell me a million times how good I look but if I don't like it then I don't like it, I feel horrible right now. Nothing is in proportion and I feel like I've been branded… and I have leaky boobs," I added for good measure.

"Well I'll make it my personal mission to make you feel sexy again because you are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I don't care if you have stretch marks or saggy skin or leaky boobs. To me you look amazing and you won't change my mind. If you want to do something about it and change things then I'll help you if it's what you want but I just think you're perfect," He told me and I couldn't help but start crying like a loser.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak when Ivy started crying from her cot bed.

"Here we go again." He stated and got up off the bed to tend to her.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks!  
This is the LAST chapter of Daddy Daryl.**

 **I'm not sure if any of you got notification about chapter 16?  
Whilst I was uploading the site said there was an error,  
I went onto my page without logging in and the chapter is there.  
It is saying I updated it on the 22nd April,  
I posted chapter 16 last week.**

 **If you could all read it,  
That would be great!**

 **Please let me know via review or PM what you thought about this story.  
I do hope you have all enjoyed this story.  
There are plenty more Daryl x Beth stories coming your way.**

 **I have a Walking Dead folder on my computer for all my planned stories,  
There are 29 stories yet still to write, complete and post.**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
